I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by SukiSushi123
Summary: Takatsuki Shinobu is head of the second year delinquents and whose father is the principal of Marukawa High, what's worse is, he's fallen for Takahashi Misaki who never has a moment to spare. So when Shinobu gets the chance to confess to Misaki, will the brunette ever be able to return his feelings? ShinobuXMisaki fic
1. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Ooooh! I'm really excited to see how this works out. X) I absolutely adore the ShinobuXMisaki pairing... well actually I could ship Misaki with anyone... except for Miyagi or Aikawa... even Fuyuhiko for that matter. B/c yes I _could _see Misaki with Asahina, but not really Isaka... But don't let me stop you from writing a fic about any pairing! You could probably do it wonderfully - I don't think I could do it, though.**

**Anways... yeah. I'm really excited b/c I'm hoping to make this really long. And I will say again, _hoping. _I'm not even sure if I could do it but I'll try. d-(*u*)-b**

***For now, I guess the rating will be T but it will go up eventually.***

****If you haven't guessed yet, the titles will be Elvis Presley song titles... I actually think its pretty good but that might be, b/c I really couldn't think of any title names. But then this song came up and tadaaa! Yes, I love Elvis Presley and No, its not like a "Song Fic" or something but the titles will have to do with the chapter... I think****

* * *

**The first chapter, bwaaa!**

**I hope you like it, cause I do. (suprisingly)**

**Umm, yeaaah Usagi-san and Takahiro will be together (i'm sorry if you don't like that Q.Q ) But Nowaki and Hiro-san are still together! X) But Risako and Miyagi are still married -_- ... but eventually you'll see Isaka and Asahina! :D'**

**I don't know... I like Shinobu and Misaki... I hope you like it too!**

* * *

"Takahashi! No sleeping in my class!" Hiroki noticed that the brunette had slept since the very beginning of class. He itched to throw something at the offender, but opted not to when the youth flinched and stood up quickly. There were dark circles under the student's eyes and Hiroki wondered why the kid hadn't been getting enough rest. There were no tests anytime soon, so staying up late studying shouldn't have been an issue. Maybe the kid was sick, so he offered something that didn't come out of his lips very often. "Are you alright? Do you need to visit the nurse?"

Misaki was shocked by the offer but decided to take it up quickly, "Errm, yes, Sensei. I haven't been feeling very well." But that actually wasn't the case. It was his brother and Usagi-san's fault. They'd been doing a 'Countdown To Christmas' and apparently last nights "gift" was continous sex all night long. Even though Misaki's room was in a separate part of the first floor he could hear his brother and Usagi-san's love-making throughout the entire night.

"Well, let me write you an excuse. But it would be wise that you come and get the notes later today." Normally Hiroki wouldn't make such offers, but Takahashi was a good student. Granted he wasn't very intellectual, or good at memorizing things, but the kid managed to put in a lot of effort into his studies - which Hiroki admired. Most kids his age were either; naturally gifted at learning or just swug at it hoping to hit the mark, which none of them ever did and then would try to put the blame on the teacher. Of course if a student even dared blame Hiroki for their own mistakes, the teacher set them back in line. But that was besides the point, Misaki was neither of those. He wasn't a good learner, it was simple as that but he always tried. It almost seemed like he didn't want to let anyone down, but Hiroki could never guess who it was that he didn't want to let down. He finished writing the note and sent the youth to the nurse's office.

Misaki was very grateful for Kamijou-sensei's public display of kindness. It made him feel special. Any other student would've probably gotten a hardcover textbook to the face, but Misaki was apparently an exception. Before coming to Marukawa High, Misaki had heard all the horror stories of the 'Kamijou Demon' and hearing that the so-called 'Demon' would be teaching his Japanese Literature class unlike previous years when he taught Honors Japanese Lit. Misaki was terrified. He remembered his terrifying first day, when everyone received some form of scolding whether it be about moving too much in their seats or asking a question at an inappropriate time. Thankfully, however, by the time the first big test came around, Misaki was on good terms with the gruff teacher.

As he crossed the campus to get to the nurse's office in the main building, a cold gust of winter wind blew and Misaki's body shivered quite violently. His thick sweater wasn't going to get him by the winter, he would ask Usagi-san to go shopping with him when he got home. Shrugging deeper into his sweater he sped up his pace to get the main building more quickly. As he passed the Science and Tech. building he noticed a group of kids huddled into a corner, they were laughing and complaining about the cold but it also looked like they were smoking. Misaki frowned upon this sight. He thought it was a shame that these young kids were already smoking at such a young age.

He'd seen first hand what this did to young kids. When Misaki first met Usagi-san, the silver-haired novelist was seventeen and had a few books out, - one which had won an award - and was a very heavy smoker. Being young, the gradeschooler didn't understand what exactly Usagi was doing except that it smelled bad and the teen did it a lot. However, after Misaki and Takahiro's parents passed away and the brothers moved in with Usagi-san, the man always seemed to be in a lot of pain. Sometimes he would break out in a cold sweat and Takahiro would have to lay him down in their room. When Misaki would ask what was wrong with Usagi-san, Takahiro would look at Misaki with sad cheerful eyes and explain to Misaki in a way the 7-year-old would understand.

* * *

"You know those sticks he always had in his mouth?" Misaki knew was his brother was talking about because he never liked the smell of them and they would make him feel sick, he nodded an waited for his brother to continue. "Well, his body is really used to them, but yours isn't. You know how you get sick sometimes? It's because your body is very sensitive to smoke. Since he wants us to live with him, he decided to stop using them so you wouldn't get sick. But even though he wants to stop using them, his body thinks he still needs them so his body makes him sick so it can get what it wants. It's very hard for him, so we both have to support him as much as we can, okay?"

At that time there were still parts of what Takahiro said that Misaki didn't understand, but he got the gist of it and was very happy that Usagi-san would go out of his way for Misaki's sake.

* * *

Fearing that one of the smoking teens might ask him to join them, Misaki walked even faster hoping to evade the terrible fumes that came out of their circle. Even though he kept walking, he could still smell the smoke and it started to make his lungs hurt, he coughed a little and felt better.

His cough, however, did not go unheard. Shinobu, who had just finished his third fag, glanced around upon hearing the light cough in the background. At the sound, his heart did a little flip and his mind raced with thoughts of being able to see that significant someone. He felt like he recognized that sound, but wasn't sure if his heart wasn't just being paranoid. Still looking around, he backed up out of the group, eyes still searching for the only thing he wanted to see now.

And there he was, Takahashi Misaki. It wasn't necessarily a rare beauty to see this divine creature, it was just rare to actually see him alone and actually walking.

Any chance Shinobu had at laying his eyes upon his beloved, the brunette was either talking to a teacher or friend, or was very focused on class. Any other time was because Misaki was running around because he was most likely late for something. With his heart racing, he dashed over to where the brunette was. "Misaki-kuuuuun!"

Upon hearing his name, said teen's legs stopped , his heart stopped, he even held his breath, almost willing himself to dissappear into thin air. He knew this voice a little too well. It was Takatsuki Shinobu, the Dean's son, and most importantly head of the second year delinquents. One wrong move and Misaki would be dead meat. He wanted to stay as far as posible from this guy, but the gray-eyed kid wouldn't stay from him! Hearing the footsteps get closer, Misaki braced for impact, not even bothering to turn around. But nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes of silence and was shocked to see two clear gray eyes looking right back at him.

"Hi, Misaki! Its been a while sinc- Misaki! Are you okay? You look so tired! Were you heading to the nurse's office? Here, I'll carry you." And with that Misaki was whisked off in this unwanted person's strong arms. He'd almost forgotten how tired he was, but the combination of the warm building, and Shinobu's tight embrace, his weariness came crashing down on him and he fell asleep.

Arriving at the nurse's office, Shinobu threw the door open, "Kusama-sensei! I think Misaki's sick!" he felt genuinely worried for his enamored. It seemed as if his green-eyed beauty was sleep deprived and catching a cold.

"Oh my! Well, why don't we take a look?" The nurse set his book down and rushed over to the bunk Shinobu had set the student down on. Checking the youth's vitals, Nowaki chuckled.

"Why are you laughing! What's wrong with him?" Shinobu wasn't pleased with the way the nurse was handling the situation.

"Excuse me, Takatsuki-kun, he's fine. I think he's probably just tired. Probably didn't get enough sleep last night? He'll be fine though, you should go back to class. I'll keep an eye on him."

"No, Sensei, its fine. I'll stay." He knew this would be a good chance to hang around Misaki-kun, but it would take a few convincing words to get Kusama-sensei off his back. The gentle giant was always trying to get Shinobu back to class after the youth had gotten into a fight. The raven-haired nurse was always giving him speeches about appreciating school because not everyone was lucky enough to go to Highschool. Countless times had the nurse retold the tale of how Kamijou-sensei had been the one to aid Nowaki in passing his Highschool Proficiency Exams because he'd dropped out after Middle chool. But Shinobu was almost fed up with these stories and decided to try a different approach.

Offering the big friendly giant a sincere face, the teen said, "I know you have some meetings to be attending soon, so I'll just stay here and make sure he's okay when he wakes up. It'll be fine Kusama-sensei." To add effect, Shinobu patted Misaki's head gently and lovingly.

"Oh, you're right! I do have a meeting and I'm almost late! I better get going now. Take care of him, okay?" And with that the nurse was gone and the two teens were alone.

_Alone._

Shinobu gasped, he hadn't realized how empty the nurse's office was. There were no classes to rush off to. No people asking for notes they'd missed. No distractions. No anything. Nothing was going to get in the way of his alone time with the only person he wanted to be with.

They joy that was filling the lucid teen's chest was almost unbearable. He wanted to freeze time and just stay like this forever. Everything was so calm and peaceful. Although it was still early afternoon, the sky was dark, clouds had rolled in and it seemed that it would snow pretty hard later on tonight. The only sounds that could be heard were: the hum of a radiator, the light snores coming from Misaki and the pounding heartbeat of Shinobu.

After what seemed like hours, Misaki stirred. Sniffling and shifting in the cot, the emerald eyed teen opened his eyes, still hazy and unfocused. Taking in his surroundings, the shorter of the two didn't recognize where he was. What threw him off even more was seeing Shinobu sitting right next to him.

"Ah! Misaki-kun you're awake! I was so worried for a moment! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you need some water?" In the back of his mind, Shinobu scolded himself for being so pushy, but quickly brushed it aside. He would finally be able to _talk_ to Misaki. He felt absolutely thrilled.

Misaki, on the other hand was about to burst from anger. Why wouldn't this kid leave him alone! He certainly didn't know him from anywhere other than school, so why was he always wanting to talk to him? Sure he was thankful to the guy for bringing him to the nurse's office and would offer his thanks later, but at the moment it was just too much. With all these thoughts buzzing around his mind, Misaki could only give a nod as his reply. Maybe some water would calm his nerves. He certainly didn't want to start a brawl with this kid, especially at school. After taking the water, Misaki offered a quiet thanks, and drank it slowly. Feeling more in control of himself, he decided it would be safe to speak now.

"So, why are you here?" _'Crap, why did I say it like that?'_ He'd wanted to sound a little more polite, his mind didn't care for being "polite" at the moment.

Shinobu let out a chuckle, - which came out sounding more nervous than he anticipated - and asked, "What do you mean?"

Misaki was starting to get a little irritated, "You know what I mean, why in the world are you still here? I've probably been sleeping for hours and you've been here the whole time? Why are you always trying to get so close to me?"

Even though Shinobu knew it was silly, he still felt hurt; and was surprised that Misaki hadn't caught on yet. _But that's to be expected, I haven't confessed to him yet, _he thought. _Maybe I should do it now? No! Why would I do that? I've never even had a decent conversation with him. But I love him! He deserves to know. Right? What if he thinks I'm a creep? I couldn't live with that, I want to see him happy and smiling in my arms. That won't happen if I don't confess right n-..._

The dirty blonde's silent _Mein Kampf_ went on while Misaki's impatience grew. He wanted the kid to say _something. Anything_ to get rid of the awkwardness that had nearly engulfed the warm nurse's office. He'd noticed that Shinobu was seemingly having a hard time deciding what to say and this only managed to confuse the green-eyed teen even more. He checked his watch, and decided that - since school would be letting out in 15 minutes - he would ask Usagi-san to ask Kamijou Sensei for today's notes because Misaki had "left early due to a fever". Maybe he'd ask for the jacket another day.

Shinobu had apparently found his resolve and began to speak when Misaki interrupted him, "Well, thank you very much for bringing me here. I'm sorry you had to carry me all the way, but I deeply appreciate it." He gave a low, but short, bow before he stood up to gather his things. Turning of his heel, the brunette tried to walk as quickly and calmly as he could without trying to seem evasive. Unfortunately, however, Shinobu had other plans. He reached out and kept Misaki from moving by the elbow.

"Wait, I- I, just..."the teen's face was starting to blush a soft pink and Misaki was thoroughly baffled.

"Um, I really should get going, so-" Misaki had noticed that the atmosphere had started to change and all he wanted right now was to get away from it. He tried of thinking of some way to get out but his thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected outburst,

"Okay! I'll just say it! Takahashi Misaki, I like you! I like you a lot! I don't just _like_ you I _**love**_ you. I want to be with you all the time and get to know you personally. I want to know everything about you. I want to be there for you and I want you to be there for me. Even though I don't get to see you all that often, when I do, every bad thing that's going wrong in my life in blown away by you. I don't really understand what it is, but I just can't help falling in love with you.

"I understand this is so sudden and you might think I'm creepy, but Takahashi Misaki, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Fuuuu! So there's the first chapter... (DidYouLikeIt?)**

**I hope you liked it... hmm, i feel like I need to expl- ah!**

**Okay, so yeah. Some things will clear up in chapters to come (like Usagi-san and Takahiro's hook up, whaa?) but for now, umm yeah I feel like it went a little too fast, but I guess I'm just not good with begginnings I_I Please let me know if you want me to explain something *or correct something I probably have a lot of grammatical errors* :[ (or make it longer maybe?)**

**Anyways thanks for reading! X)**


	2. All Shook Up

**/Ermagerd, guise. I am so sorry./**

**This took waaaay to long to upload, and I am soooo sorry. I've been really busy lately b/c I started school last Wednesday and I have Band Rehearsal everyday except Wednesdays and weekends (I don't play an instrument, I'm actually in Colorguard). I would write chapters during classes but I really like all my classes so I have no time to do anything! X(**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

"...will you please go out with me?"

To say the least, I was shocked. After that, I couldn't tell you much more. I had no idea of what I was supposed to say. What do you say in a situation like this? What do I do? Don't I have to reply to his c-confession? How would I do that? I could never say yes, but saying no right now would be infinitely rude. I can't believe my first confession is from a guy! Does that mean-

Misaki kept his head down, not knowing how to reply to Shinobu's sudden confession. The dirty blonde was, as well, looking away and fidgeting with his feet and realized he was still holding Misaki by the elbow. Quickly retracting his hand and fumbling with his fingers, he offered a chuckle to try to lighten the mood, "Heh, well, you don't have to reply now. You must obviously be really confused, but how about we go for some coffee or lunch this weekend? I'd really like to talk to you some more. Can I get your number and call you tonight?"

The baffled doe eyed teen didn't know what to say, it was just his phone number - that wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Maybe if they did manage to get coffee or something, Misaki could get his thoughts in order and decline the offer, in a respectable and polite way. "I guess that would be fine, then."

In sheepish silence the two teens exchanged numbers. Misaki was the first to leave, as Shinobu explained he needed to speak with Kusama-sensei when said nurse returned from his meeting.

As Misaki walked out of the building towards the entrance, he felt knocked out-of-place. Like his life wouldn't, or more appropriately, couldn't be the same. It wasn't like he was upset that a guy had asked him out, no, he had known guys could like each other for a long time now; it was because Shinobu Takatsuki had been the one to ask him out. Although Misaki didn't know exactly what the kid was always up to, he'd heard enough stories.

Of course everyone knew he was the only son, and second child of Dean Takatsuki - being the younger brother of Takatsuki-sensei, the math teacher. You also had to have lived in a cave to not know that his gang was well-known on this side of Tokyo. Although Shinobu, seemed approachable, once you find yourself on his bad side you might as well be dead. He was apparently an expert in the arts of Aikido and Judo, anyone who even though of standing in the group's way would be smothered to pieces.

The first time Misaki had actually seen one of these fights was after watching the premier of The Box That Houses The Moon with Takahiro - Usagi-san was required to attend the premier in Fukuoka. At first Takahiro tried to break it up but, after a futile attempt and broken glasses, he resorted to calling the police; the fight had escalated since, and an ambulance was even called in. Many of the kids were detained - including Shinobu - and even hospitalized. After filing a report, Takahiro and Misaki returned home.

So it defyied logic for the humble and innocent Misaki to even be seen around such a violent character like Shinobu. Misaki had a good reputation going, never once being sent to the Principal's office - ever. The only time the verdant eyed youth had every been sent, was back in the third grade, when they told him he could go home early because his parents had died in a crash.

Instead of harping on such a sad subject, Misaki walked rather quickly to reach the front gate. Expecting to see Takahiro there to pick him up, Misaki was surprised when his eyes zoned in on a familiar red sports car and a certain author leaning against the car looking a measure less supercilious than he usually did.

"Ah! Usagi-san? What are you doing here? Is Niichan alright?" Akihiko had popped the trunk and Misaki put his things in, and walked around the car to get in.

"Good afternoon, Misaki. No Takahiro is fine, but his flight got cancelled because of the snow storm coming in so he'll be out all weekend." Even the usually unfazed Usami Akihiko sounded deflated. "But, its alright! Maybe we could hang out or something. You definitely need a new jacket, it's too cold for sweaters. Want to go get one now; before the storm comes?"

"I would like a new one, but only if its okay with you. And also, could you call Kamijou-sensei and tell him I had to leave because I wasn't feeling well?"

"Well, sure, but why did you leave class in the first place?"

Why do you have to ask that?! If I tell him that I didn't get enough sleep, he'll ask why and then what do I say? I can't just tell him that they were 'too noisy' last night and kept me up! Misaki kept getting flustered and didn't reply so Akihiko let that subject drop, and picked up another one instead.

"So are you okay? Did the nurse check you out? I hope you're not catching a cold."

"No, it's not that. I was just really tired." Misaki decided to skip the part where he passed out and Shinobu had to carry him to the nurse's office and kept on talking. "Kusama-sensei, actually had to go, but I think he checked me while I was asleep." This conversation seemed to be going downhill as well, but Misaki sighed in relief when Akihiko pulled into a parking spot at the mall.

They didn't spend too long looking for a nice winter coat, Akihiko had immediately found a brown washed-out pea coat with shiny buttons that he thought Misaki would look great in. After purchasing it, they headed towards the food court and bought some Korean food and ate.

"Umm, Usagi-san? Can I ask you something?"

Akihiko had been reading a text sent by Aikawa, but welcomed the distraction because said editor wanted to make changes to a chapter Takahiro had helped him on - which wasn't going to happen. "Of course, Misaki. What's up?" Akihiko would answer any question the teen had because the novelist thought of the youth as his own little brother; but seeing the rising blush on the green eyes teen's cheeks, he started feeling a little uneasy.

Misaki didn't know exactly how he was going to explain what he was about to say, and even the thought about confessions and love made him blush; so he decided to just say it straight. "Okay, so there's this kid at school and he's the Dean's son and he's a big trouble maker. I try to stay away from him as much as possible, but the thing is - he likes me! He asked me out today! And I have no clue what to do because, what if I get in trouble for rejecting him or something?!"

Akihiko was a little surprised to hear something like this come from Misaki, so it was a little difficult not to laugh.

"Usagi-san! I'm serious! I don't know what to do!"

"I know, Misaki. I understand, it's just..." the novelist snickered again. "So, is it safe to say that you don't know - what's his name?"

"Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Hey, isn't that the Dean's last name?"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki was starting to flush - Akihiko was making a fool out of him like always.

"Okay, okay! So is it safe to say that you don't know this Takatsuki-kun very well, yeah?" Akihiko was done with games, there were serious things to discuss now. A known delinquent had asked out his boyfriend's younger brother. Said delinquent was the son of the Dean in one of Tokyo's most prestigious High schools, and Misaki seemingly wanted nothing to do with the cad. But the raw little junior was so particular on manners that he would rather accept the confession than outright say no - even if the youth wanted to. So, Akihiko thought of the most fair resolution possible. "Well, the answer's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"Eh?" Misaki was confused, if there was an obvious answer, he would've tried it already!

Akihiko sighed. 'Just like his brother,' Both of the Takahashi brothers were undeniably adorable, however, both were extremely aloof. Back in College - even after Akihiko considered them to be dating because of the level of intimacy they were sharing, it took Takahiro three months to realize that now, they weren't 'just friends' anymore. "Misaki, I think you should give it a shot." He stated bluntly.

"Wha- So are you say-!?" the youngster was appalled! 'What does he mean? Give it a shot? You've gotta be kidding me, really?'

Misaki's thoughts were interrupted as Akihiko continued to speak. "Yes, I am saying you should try it out. Now, I'm not saying you have to like him, or let him force feelings on you. But, even though it might not seem like it, Shinobu needed a lot of courage to even begin to ask you out. It's only fair that you give him a chance. Of course, if things don't work out, you can reject him in as kind a way as possible. Even if he is hurt a little, you still left him with a nice memory of when you two enjoyed a nice lunch or movie together. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Still Misaki was a little inadmissible , but now Usagi-san had stood up and they were returning home. He would think about it some more after he took a nice hot bath.

Misaki gathered his toiletries and headed for his bathroom, taking his phone with him incase his brother called. After the brunette had settled down and was peacefully soaking in the tub, the phone chimed and Misaki quickly flipped it open thinking it was his brother.

"G-Good evening, Misaki!" there was a shakey voice on the other side of the line, Misaki didn't really recognize.

"Uh, hello. Who is this?"

"It's Shinobu, silly! Takatsuki Shinobu."

Misaki shifted in the tub, "Oh! H-Hey there, Takatsuki-kun. How's it going?" Things felt a little awkward and a faint blush was starting to tint Misaki's cheeks.

"You can call me S-Shinobu. I'm doing well. What about you? Did I call at a bad time? It sounds like you're in a b-bathroom."

"Oh, well, you aren't bothering me, I'm just taking a bath right now."

"R-right now?! You didn't have to pick up if you were busy! Well, I'll call you whe-" on the other end of the line, Shinobu was blushing ear to ear.

"No, no! It's fine, really I needed to get out soon anyways." The youth lied, "So what did you call for?"

"Oh, w-well, I was wondering at what time I should pick you up tomorrow? I'm not sure if you wanted to go out for lunch or maybe dinner?"

"Oh, that," Misaki had almost forgotten! He hadn't even thought about the details of the date itself, but harped more of the fact that Shinobu had been the one to ask him out. "Well, I don't really mind, even if it's just a coffee shop I'll be fine."

"Hmm. Is it alright if I pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay well, I'll come around 2 o'clock. Is that cool?"

"Totally fine," 'Two o'clock? What are we going to do?!'

"Then, I'll leave you to your b-bath. Goodnight M-Misaki."

And before he could think anything else, Shinobu hung up. Doesn't he need my address? But instead of worrying so much, Misaki let it go. I'll just call him later.

Meanwhile, Shinobu was bouncing off the walls at his house. Making sure he had money for tomorrow, picking out a nice outfit, and even going out to make sure his car was full of gas. He wanted to be sure everything went perfectly on his 'first date with Misaki!' The dirty-blonde teen even ignored his friends incessant calls to go out drinking; something which had never been heard of before, but Shinobu didn't want to be recovering from a hangover before picking up his date. Likewise, he wouldn't sneak out to go smoking or stay out late with friends.

Shinobu's father noticed his son's strange actions and was confused about what had changed his son's heart tonight, but to whatever it may be he was very pleased that his son was home with him. Risako never came home now that she was married to Yo, but the Dean couldn't complain; all he wished was that they would enjoy every moment of their life together. And that, eventually, Shinobu would calm down and find his significant other; have children and become well-versed in the paths and roads of life. He knew his son was smart and had the potential to do great things in life, but ever since the death of his mother, Shinobu became a very indignant towards the world.

As they sat down to eat dinner in a comfortable silence, the Dean decided that now would be a good time to ask about recent events in his son's life. "So, Shinobu, what's got you so giddy this evening?"

"Huh, what? Erm, nothing."

"Now, son. Don't lie to me, I know somethings up, and I want to know." Either Shinobu was terrible at lying, or the old man had been in education so long, that he knew whether someone was lying just be listening to their voice. He studied his son's face as well and noticed an unfamiliar flush spreading across the boy's features.

"Well, I'm actually going on a date tomorrow - but it's not actually a date, you see; I'm trying to explain to the person why I really want to go out with him." His usually stolid son's face was starting to bubble with excitement. Although the Dean was more of a traditional man himself, seeing his son so happy pleased him, so he wouldn't question his son on the fact he'd asked out a guy. And as he thought about it some more, the old man felt a fuzzy sense of déjà vu. As if something like this had happened before, but not quite. A name popped into his mind but his aged mind couldn't place where exactly it went, so he decided to ask.

"Does this have anything to do with that Misaki-kun you always talk about?" The name didn't feel so foreign now that he had spoken it.

And now his son was elated about the topic, explaining his 'big plans' and even summarizing what he would say to Misaki. Most of this one way conversation was zoned out because the Dean was basking in the happiness of hearing his son's calm voice. Usually the teen woud yell and stomp throughout the house, and if not, the scandals - or inappropriately entitled 'friends' - would trash the entire house and leave just as quickly as they came. So, obviously the Dean was enjoying himself.

"Ah, well, Dad. I'm gonna go to bed so I can be fully rested for tomorrow. G'night."

"Night, son. Ah! Do you know how to get to Misaki-kun's house?"

"..."

"Ha. Well, it's getting pretty late, so why don't you wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess," the once perked up teen was now deflated. As Shinobu retreated to his room, his phone started vibrating in his pocket, surprising him. Flipping it open with an annoyed attitude, he expected the call to be from another one of his pals. But to his surprise, it was from the only person he really wanted to talk to at the moment. Flying down the stairs he called out, "Dad! Misaki's calling!"

And the only thing the Dean could do was smile.

**Unf. Was that not enough? I don't really think it is... :( The next chapter should be better! I hope... And dudes! I really appreciate all you reading this! I know it's actually been a while but I already have over 130 views! That makes me feel special so I'm really thankful to all of you! If this was a disappointing chapter... I'm so sorry! But keep reading, I think it'll get better.**

**Again, Thanks!**


	3. Any Place Is Paradise

"Ah, Hello?" A timid voice spoke.

"Misaki! Its great you called! I forgot to ask for your address!" Shinobu was too elated, his happiness resonating throughout his voice.

The two chatted a for a while, and Shinobu made sure he didn't spill a single detail about tomorrow's date. Misaki had hinted interest in the topic and although it hurt Shinobu to keep a secret from his love, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. Misaki added that, when he arrived to the condo, not to think Misaki was rich or anything. It was just his brother's boyfriend was _'that extremely popular novelist, Usami Akihiko.' _Shinobu understood and they parted after half an hour, leaving a flustered brunette to worry about tomorrow, and an ecstatic dirty blonde eager for tomorrow to come.

* * *

"Shinobu! That place was delicious! Why haven't you taken me there yet?" Misaki pouted, his cheeks and nose flushed red from the cold. They were walking back from a popular Italian place towards Shinobu's car. It was freezing outside and their hands and arms tangled together searching out for each other's warmth.

"Well, I like to keep it special for my special little Misaki." Shinobu purred and planted a kiss on Misaki's forehead. Eliciting a gasp from his lover.

"Shinobu, I-"

"Why if it isn't our beloved Aniki. And whose this, his girlfriend?" Out of no where Misaki was jerked from Shinobu's arms and tossed to another person, presumably a shatei, standing at the flank of the 'leader'.

"Naw, Kyoudai. This is a guy!" chuckled the young boy. A cigarette hanging loosly on his lips.

"Oh really? Now that's a surprise. Tsk, Shinobu, what have you gotten yourself into? You know what happens to the loved ones of _traitors_." Shinobu recognized the smirk on the presumed leaders lips.

"Takafumi, what the hell are you doing? What do you want?" He was getting mad, '_How the hell, did they find us? They better not touch one hair on Misaki's head or they're all gonna die.'_

"What's this, Aniki doesn't want to see us? And we come all the way here to deliver an important message to you. You really should consider our sacrifice." By now, Misaki was couging up a storm, which seemed to bother the teen who was detaining him.

"Shut the fuck up, whore,"

"If you touch him, I'll kill you." Shinobu growled. His temper running short. The teen backed down, but now Takafumi blocked his vision again.

"Now, now Shikki. We won't bother you any longer. Its just that Yukina-kun wanted us to remind you of what could happen if you don't stop messing around with this bitch and get your ass back to where you belong." Shinobu's arms were twisted behind him and before he realized, he had his nose to the wall and let out a pained grunt. Misaki whimpered out of surprise and fear for his lover, which made Shinobu's senses sharpen to make sure Misaki wasn't hurt. "If you need any help, you know where to find us." Before departing, Takafumi jabbed his fist into Shinobu's stomache, and all the dirty blonde could see was black.

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat to the sound of his incessant alarm clock, Shinobu quickly got out of bed to splash some cold water of his face. '_It was a dream, just a dream. Calm down Shinobu! It was just a dream. Yukina isn't even the Oyabun yet, just a dream.' _The water felt good on Shinobu's face, calming his haywired nerves. Why would he have a dream like that? Yukina and him were best friends. Sure he could dream up Takafumi like that, that bear of a man scared him just by breathing. But Yukina? Weird.

It was currently 10:30 in the morning. _Three more hours_, sighed Shinobu. He decided to take is slow. Eating the breakfast left out for him while watching Tv, Shinobu tried to no get too excited for his and Misaki's date. He didn't want to come out as strongly as he did when he confessed to the brunette. No, he wanted the day to be cool and casual, after he put the dishes away he stepped out onto the balcony for a quick smoke. Thankfully his father wasn't around to pester him.

Misaki probably knew he was a delinquient. He sighed, _'maybe that's why he's always seemed to avoid me.'_ This was going to be hard, he thought. _'But I have to get him to like me back. I'm determined to do so. I like him so much, I want to be with him.' _Drawing in one last breath, he stubbed the fag out, and walked back inside. Still unable to keep his mind on anything other than his date with Misaki, he had an idea. _'Maybe I should buy him a present! But what? Maybe a necklace?'_ Thoughts still running through his mind, Shinobu hopped into the shower and got ready.

Once he deemed himself presentable, he grabbed his wallet and keys and locked the door behind him. Determined to sweep Misaki off his feet _tonight_, he double checked reservations, and bought Misaki a gift. It was now 1:30 and he headed to the Usami residence.

* * *

_'Why is it so bright?' _Thought Misaki, struggling to free himself of his covers. He felt much better, he'd actually gotten rest last night and felt refreshed. Slipping on his slippers, the teen shuffled to the bathroom. Once he finished, he carefully put his ear to the door and listened. Making sure no editors, journalists or people of the like were home. Many a Saturday morning had these kind of people barged into Usagi's house looking for something release to the press. When he was younger, the middle schooler at the time had accidently hinted at Takahiro and Usagi's relationship. Thankfully Takahiro and Aikawa had shut him up quickly before he could do anymore. And now that he had gotten older, a lot of the female and a handful of male reporters would give him unwelcomed looks which disgruntled the teen for the rest of the day.

Unfortunatly, Misaki heard a voice other than Usagi-san's and sighed. He'd have to use the hallway. Usually Misaki enjoyed talking to Usagi-san before starting his day They would enjoy a pleasant conversation or watch the news before the teen prepared breakfast. Instead he opened the door and headed towards the hallway that cut through the living room, dining room and lead to the kitchen. Once in the safety of said room. The teen set to work. Takahiro seemingly wasn't home yet, so the youth began preparing for two. Usagi then came in with two coffee cups. _Wait, what? Two cups? _Usagi never offered those people his precious coffee. Takahiro didn't like coffee, and Kamijou-sensei didn't like the kind of coffee Usagi-san had.

"Well, hi there sleeping beauty. Its nice to see you finally up." The novelist snickered.

"Usagi-san, why-" '_What's going on!'_ thought Misaki.

"Misaki, do you know what time it is? Why in the world are you making breakfast?" Without another word, the older man left with the two cups he brought in, now full with coffee.

"Usagi-saan!" Turning off the stove, Misaki quickly walked after the novelist to recieve who ever this guest was. But stopped short after seeing the guest was none other than Shinobu.

"Good afternoon, Misaki!" smiled Shinobu, he set the coffee down and walked over to the boy. Hugging him, he didn't even bother to ask if the brunette was ready. Said teen was clad in a-little-too-short shorts, an old Za Khan t-shirt and and oh-so-adorable touch of bed head - obviously not ready. Instead choosing the question, "How about you go get ready? I'll wait." the grey eyed, teen smiled to his enamored and let him go to tidy himself up.

Sitting himself back down on the couch Shinobu smiled to himself, _'I love him so much.' _Thoughts of Misaki circled around his head as he gazed out the window.

"Shinobu-kun, if you'll excuse me, do you smoke?" Usagi said, interrupting the teens thoughts. He hadn't noticed when the teen came to the house, but when the blonde stood and roused the air, he could faintly smell a trace of nicotine emmitting from the boy's clothes.

"Ah, Usami-san, yes I do." Shinobu felt a little ashamed to admit this infront of this great author. He'd started at 15 and enjoyed the activity very much. At first he'd take in a pack a day, but lately he'd cut down greatly to 3 or 4 a day, the time he spent smoking was very calming. There were times when he'd get into fights over ridiculous things and he felt as if his nerves would drive him over a cliff. All he needed to do was spend a few minutes smoking, thinking about what he did and afterwards he would feel much better. It wasn't like a great need, it was just something like coffee, instead of keeping him awake, it would keep him calm.

_'Crap' _thought Akihiko. Taking a sip of coffee, he sighed. Shinobu would need to stop that, atleast around Misaki. "Takatsuki-kun," the author started, slightly using his authorative voice, "when Misaki, was very young, he had very serious heart problems and sleeping apnea. He's fine now, but his lungs are very weak, he can't inhale strong perfumes or smoke, if the level of the fumes are really bad he starts to cough and if it gets bad enough, he coughs up blood. I love Misaki like a little brother and had to quit smoking to allow him to live here, so I ask that if you're going to be around him, to refrain from smoking."

Shinobu's heart stopped. That's why his love was coughing so violently in his dream. And _that's _probably why he tried to stay away from him yesterday. A huge guilt landed on the teens chest. He could be causing his beloved harm by being around him.

At that moment, Misaki came. Adjusting the strap of his bag and giving a shy smile to Shinobu. Before Akihiko picked up the cups to leave, he gave Shinobu a quick stern look before his expression turned into that of a playful one. "Misaki, I'm taking Takahiro out tonight, and we won't be back until tomorrow. Don't wreck the house while we're gone." He gave them both a wink and went to the kitchen.

"Shall we go?" Shinobu inquired.

"Umm, yeah." Misaki said nervously. While Misaki was getting ready, he realized something very important. This was his first date. Ever. He'd never gone on a date with anyone before. Ever. And here he was standing in the elevator with a guy who he never would've dreamed to ask him out on a date. When the doors opened, Misaki realized they were in the parking garage. "Woah! You have a car?"

Shinobu chuckled, '_Misaki's just too cute!' _he thought and regained his composure before speaking. "Yeah, it was my birthday present." As they got into the car Shinobu thanked himself for never smoking inside the car. It still had that 'new car scent' although Shinobu did use his car - the teen preferred to walk or take public transportation with friends. He never allowed them inside his car. He wanted to keep it in good shape for when he got older. It was now 3:15 and the movie would be starting in 30 minutes. Sadly they'd have to skip one thing of the agenda, but Shinobu didn't mind. While planning, the dirty-blonde was worried Misaki might get sick, as, earlier that day he took said teen to the nurse's office. But luckily what Misaki needed was sleep and the youth looked fresh and ready for the day. .

At a stoplight, Shinobu said, "I don't think I need to ask, judging by those Za Khan buttons and your shirt earlier, but you _do_ like Za Khan, right?"

Misaki nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I love it! I've been busy lately and haven't been able to see the anime movie, but Todo-kun offered to go see it again with me soon. He said it was really good." Misaki's interest was sparked, _'Does Takatsuki-kun like __Za Khan__ too?'_

_'Yes!' _Thought Shinobu. The teen himself enjoyed Shounen manga very much and was happy to know there was an anime movie of the genre out. He'd overheard Misaki once, talking to Todo most likely, and the brunette seemed very interested in the series. "Well, I haven't read Ijuuin-sensei's stuff lately, I did read it when I was little. But I _do _like Shounen." the chatted a little more and then stopped. Both seemingly comfortable with the silence.

As Misaki stared out the window, he started thinking. Thinking hard. Why did he agree so easily to go on a date with this guy? He stole a glance at the boy from his peripheral vision. Although Shinobu looked comfortable, there was an obvious layer of muscle under his skin. Thick muscle. It was almost intimidating, Misaki recalled how easily the blonde had picked him up yesterday. The few seconds Misaki spend looking at his face then, found no strife or struggle. Now looking in more detail, Shinobu's face had a youthful side to it. However, his features hinted a past misery or tribulation, something had worn the dirty blonde's features into distress. The affliction was covered up well, but could be found if you looked close enough. He wondered what possibly could've made a person so young seem so jaded? When Misaki had seen Shinobu during school, either when the kid was in a fight or dealing with teachers, the grey eyed teen's oculars were usually piercing and stone cold, however, Misaki noticed, that when those same eyes were directed at him, they were as interesting as liquid mercury. Burning, moving, and seeking. For what? The brunette had not the slightest idea, there was so much area inside those eyes. They held kindness and longing, insanity and friendlyness - the verdant eyed teen shook the embarrassing feelings out of his head.

_'This is ridiculous.'_ he thought.

They arrive at the movie theatre 15 minutes early, enough time to buy snacks and hopefully get good seats. They ended up on the wrong side of the theatre and find House 16 instead of 6. They joke around a little and when they arrive to the right house, a bright smile covers the brunette's face with hands shaking in anticipation and excitement. Shinobu smiles at the brunette and they walk in. The abode isn't as full as they thought and good seats were found. They chatted during previews and Misaki explained that this movie was over Volume 3 and included some stuff from the 2.5 extra. Luckily, Shinobu had read up to Volume 11 and knew what was going on. Once the previews were over, the green eyed teen squealed and immediatley shut up. The taller of the two chuckled at the one sitting next to him and payed attention.

* * *

"That. Was. AMAZING!" exclaimed Misaki, he was elated. "The detail and closeness to the manga was amazing! Didn't that food look **so **good?! I just want to eat it all!" Shinobu nodded and took out his phone to check the time. Then, out of nowhere, Misaki's stomach rumbled and the grey eyed teen laughed. "Hey! That food was just **too** good looking. I wonder how Ijuuin-sensei does it!" To emphasize the first statement, the shorter of the two's stomach grumbled again and louder than before.

Blushing from the cold and embarrassment, Misaki tried to hide it with his arms and Shinobu smirked, "Well good thing I made reservations, yeah?" letting out a light laugh, he opened the door for Misaki. Then got inside and started the car. "Are you allergic to anything?" The teen nodded no and before departing, Shinobu sent a quick text. "That was a good movie, I forgot that Hamako-chan wanted to become Sous Chef and accuse Kajiwara-san of sneazing on the cake. It really surprised me."

"Right?! I knew Hamako was bad from the start, the way she would obsess over how Kajiwara-san _'never does things the right way.'" _Misaki imitated in the girly voice used by the seiyuu.

The two laughed and kept pointing out the flaws and pros of the movie. Misaki had totally forgotten this was a date, he never imagined this could be so fun until Shinobu came up to a rather large resturant with an equally large fountain accenting the front of it. Studying it more in detail, Misaki noticed medium sized lions spewing out water into the fountain and gasped. "It everything alright?" Shinobu asked.

"T-t-they-there-they're lions!" the suspicious teen quickly unfastened his seatbelt and ran up to the figures. Not believing his eyes, he reached out to touch one. Feeling the rough stone under his fingertips, the youth still couldn't believe his eyes. The fountain was beautiful, the sides were slightly frozen over and covered in a thin layer of snow. Looking up, and searching for Shinobu, Misaki found the other smiling faintly at him, his eyes that interesting color of mercury. Blushing, Misaki walked back towards the car.

"Where are you going?' the taller one asked. "Hurry up, its cold." he walked towards the entrance and motioned for Misaki to follow him.

"What? We're going in there?!" _'We can't possibly be... but he just opened the door.' _the teen blushed when Shinobu sent him a pout and waved for him impatiently. Quickly, yet carefully, Misaki jogged up to the entrance and walked inside. Eyes gaping wide, Misaki stood in shock.

**So I found out something VERY interesting. If you all don't know, in Japan there is this 'organization' called Yakuza. Its basically our equivalent of a Mafia. They're basically organized crime people, not like gangs that just shoot people cause they want to. They're like old fashioned and have very strict rules and guidelines. Anywho, apparently the leader of the Yamaguchi family (currently the biggest Yakuza organization) his name is Shinobu!  
Anyways, if you're interested I suggest learning about it. They're talked about a lot in animes and mangas and live things because in Japan is part of daily life, a lot of their activites and recent going ons are features on the news and in magazines. It's not like you need to be really afraid of them, the Yamaguchi-gumi helped out the 2011 earthquake victims by sending food and supplies because the government was slow in doing so themselves. As long as you stay out of their way they won't bother you, unless you're caught in the wrong place at the wrong time of course. But yesh. Pretty cool, no?  
Now Shinobu is obviously **_**not **_**in a yakuza, but you all know those wannabee ones right? Its something like that. The young "yakuza" s are more like gangs in the sense they have no clue what they're doing.**

**'Aniki' means 'older brother' kinda the equal of 'sempai' and yakuza thungs use it to address their higher ups in a more casual manner. 'Kyoudai' is the more respectful way to say it.**

**'Shatei' is the equal of 'Kouhai" but it doesn't mean little brother, its just like a subrdinate kind of word.**

**'Oyabun' is the main leader, in yakuza terms its the "family leader" hahahaha and YES "Yukina is next in line" so who can guess who Takafumi is?**

**So... in Japan you can't get you're license until 18 but whatever! Its AU, k?**

**'Sous Chef' Its 3rd in line from Executive Chef after 'Chef de Cuisine' and before 'Chef de Froid' they basically train the other cooks and kitchen staff and are second in line of running the kitchen.**

**'Seiyuu' a japanese voice actor.**


	4. Because Of Love

**A/N: ^o^ Rating is M now.**

* * *

The place was beautiful, it was obviously Japanese themed, but also had an old Greek or roman feel. There were pedestals holding up beautiful arrangements, however, a little pool located to the side was filled with koi, large and small. Looking up, Misaki didn't realize how large the place actually was, the ceiling was immensely tall and was dome-shaped. under the dome were a few tables scattered apart with pure white table cloths and further back, Misaki could see the place went on far back. There was a hallway that connected their current location to a place outside. The place was closed in and contained a fireplace, with more white tables scattered around. Many waiters walked in and out of the rooms in the hallways, they were most likely private booths. Bringing his attention back closer to him, Misaki noticed Shinobu talking to the host. When they finished, the host escorted them to their table. On the way, Misaki observed that the main part of the restaurant, where the dome ceiling was, was much wider than he thought as the tables stretched far into both sides. On one side was a person playing a grand piano, while on the other, a beautiful woman was singing. They seemed to be performing in harmony to each other, creating a beautiful sound that danced through the dining hall.

As they continued walking, Misaki believed the host had the wrong person when he was directed into one of the private rooms. Peering inside, he found Shinobu pulling out a chair for him. Hesitantly, the teen entered and took the proffered chair. Observing his enviorment, Misaki noticed that the room had the same feel as outside, it was more wide than long and the wall to his right was one of those that was completely a waterfall. From the ceiling down into a small pool before recycling back up. There were naturally growing lilies and leaves that gave the room an earthy scent. Discreet, yet noticable. There was an elegance floating through the atmosphere so great that Misaki felt completely out of place here. Like he didn't belong. Laughing nervously the teen started to get worried.

Smiling, Shinobu asked, "What's so funny?"

"Well, this is hilarious and all but we really should get out of here, no? They might think we're serious." Misaki laughed again, and proceeded to get out of his chair.

"Well, I am serious, Misaki. This is where I reserved us to eat." he replied with a serious and persuading look on his face. "In fact, I've already ordered for the meal to be ready when we got here. But before we eat, I want to give you something." the teen then proceeded to look for said gift. As Shinobu pulled out a small box, the brunette's face went white and Shinobu only chuckled. "Don't worry, it isn't that serious," opening it, voice more sincere, "Although it's just a silly little thing, I'd like you to have this." Smiling, he handed it over to Misaki.

The green-eyed teen could only stare in shock. It was just a cute trinket, but it was very pretty at the same time. It was a glass panda on a golden chain with two Peridot eyes, Misaki's birthstone. The cute thing even had a little mustache on, it was absolutely adorable and Misaki even blushed. "Why would you, why are you doing all this?" inquired the youth and added under his breath, "I can't return your feelings, I hope you know."

Thankfully, Shinobu didn't notice. He seemed to be piecing his reply together. When he seemed satisfied with what he had to say, he replied, "When I confessed to you yesterday, I was serious. I'm doing all this because I love you. You might not have believed me yesterday because I just threw my raw feeling at you. For that, I am very sorry and I ask that you might forgive me. I let them out without thinking about the consequences and without thinking about your feelings. However, I cannot regret them Misaki because they were true. I want to be with you so much. It was towards the end of the school year last year when I first saw you, and for the longest time I tried to convince myself that I just thought you looked cool. But as time passed, I found myself thinking about you more and more. And I hope that you could at least give this a chance, give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me, and maybe give yourself a chance to find happiness in someone else." there was a light blush dusting his cheeks and the youth backed down, back against the chair and fists on his thighs as he awaited Misaki's reply.

Said brunette was now blushing up to his ears. _'I wasn't expecting that.'_ he thought. His mind was scrambling searching for something to say to disrupt the silence that seemed to go on forever. A part of his wanted to get up and throw the necklace in Shinobu's face and yell at him to stop being so ridiculous. To stop having the audacity of thinking it was okay to do this. To stop being so nice to him. _'You __**can't **__be so nice to __**me**__, I don't deserve it. Stop wasting your time.' _Another part wanted to break down and cry, Shinobu's eyes turned into that liqiud mercury, emotion dripping from eyes and flowing through his lips. Misaki couldn't stand it. No one had ever approached him so directly with such intimate feelings. The rest of him was surprised, stunned, shocked, at the directness of Shinobu's statement. How could he be so foward in saying things like that. How could he declare love so easily to someone he hardly knew?

Thankfully, the food came in then. Both letting out an audible sigh as two carts with each of their meals rolled in. The waiters presented their meals and left as swiftly as they came in. The meal consisted of two small seasoned steaks and shrimp, mashed potatoes with gravy, and steamed carrots. The meal was very enticing, it had a certain homemade sent drifted from the plate making Misaki's mouth water a stomach growl more furiously than before. Shinobu gave a gentle.

A still blushing Misaki murmured, "Why are you laughing?"

Either Shinobu didn't hear or just brushed it off and began chowing down on his food happily.

* * *

Their last stop was a well-known pastry shop in the area. This was the place Shinobu planned for them to eat dessert because here, _'you could build your dessert out of anything you wanted without worrying if they were going to add something you didn't like.'_ There were so many things to choose from, that the brunette just decided to go with white macadamia nut cookie dough with vanilla bean ice cream and a spoonful of whip cream. But, because of experience, Shinobu was able to go a little farther. The grey eyed teen chose a lavacake on a banana split with strawberries and sprinkles. With a light blush still painting his cheeks, Misaki complained, "What! They had strawberries!? Where'd you find those?!" pouting slightly, the brunette eyed the fruit longingly.

"They were by the cherries, you didn't see them?"

"No," still pouting, Misaki shook his head.

"Well, you can have some of mine. I got too many anyway." Before Misaki could say anything in protest, Shinobu plopped a few on the side of Misaki's bowl. "There you go. Better?"

The blush growing brighter, Misaki nodded, "Yes, thank you."

When they left, Shinobu apologized for taking Misaki home so early, it was only about 8:30, but although he wanted to hang out with Misaki more, he didn't want to keep the brunette out too late. Said brunette replies to it as being fine, he had chores to do anyway. Once arriving to the apartment, Misaki insists to go up by himself, and that he would be safe and they both awkwardly separate ways. Upon arriving to the condo, Misaki notices his brother's bags are still on the couch but remembers that Usagi-san had said they would be staying out tonight. Ditching his own bag on the couch as well, Misaki sets out to begin washing any dishes left out to clean and finds them all to be done. He then proceeds to check if there's enough laundry to do a load and finds there's not enough detergent. Since it's too late to be out shopping, Misaki decides to just take a shower and go to bed.

While drying his hair out the brunette thinks back to what Shinobu had said earlier._ '... give yourself a chance to find happiness in someone else...' _and again all three conflicting emotions of angst, sadness and shock took over Misaki's being. _'Like that's gonna happen.' _he thought. _'Gonna put that one if the vault for now.' _He quickly posted his Za Khan ticket on his wall, set the panda on his desk, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Akihiko POV**

I like airports.

Even if there are so many people there all the time, I enjoyed them. People could go on doing their normal thing and no one would bother anyone, unless you needed directions but that's just part of being civilized and it doesn't happen too often. You could zone out everything, be in your own little world and still be a part of society.

If only I could come more often.

Takahiro should be coming soon. The last time I checked, his flight would be arriving is 20 minutes - that was 10 minutes ago. Sighing, I started to think about Misaki, wondering if he was okay.

Shinobu-kun seemed like a halfway decent kid. I explained to him that Misaki had told me about his reputation for getting in fights, and I would not allow Misaki to be steered in that direction as well. I assured him that if any harm would come to Misaki, he would be in more trouble than he could imagine. I was a lawyer, graduated top of my class, he wouldn't be getting away with _**anything. **_Furthermore, I made sure he understood that Misaki's going out on a limb with this situation. The brunette was one of the sweetest people I've ever met and very sensitive to the feelings of people around him. Even if the boy didn't want something, so long as to not cause you any harm, he would agree to whatever it is you asked. It would be hard for Shinobu to get Misaki to love him back, but I believed in him.

Misaki is one of those people who always loves others and cares for others, he's very self-sacrificing to give others happiness. To provide joy to others he denies himself. Shinobu seemed to understand what I was saying and nodded when appropriate. I left it at that, bu commented on how weird it was that Misaki hasn't been out of his room so far. Oddly enough, the seemingly stoic teen laughs and says he _'he's most likely still asleep. He looked very tired yesterday.' _I guess I didn't catch this yesterday. He looked fine at the restaurant and mall. Maybe he tired himself out when we came back. He began cleaning diligently and did the laundry, he even ironed my suits. It was normal for Misaki to spend his Fridays cleaning and tidying up, maybe he hadn't gone to sleep until late. I needed to finish a column and closed myself in my room. I've always told the kid to not stay up so late but I was sunk so deep in my work that I didn't notice when he turned off the lights. They were all off by 3:30 this morning but who's to say the boy didn't go to sleep until 2?

"Akihiko!" chirped one of the few favorite voices I knew. Coming back to the present, I looked for its origin and spotted my bespectacled beauty smiling brightly and waving. Smiling back, it was difficult to hide how relieved I was to see him again.

Once he reached me, I held him tight and gave him a short but loving kiss on the lips after whispering, "I missed you."

Arriving at the condo, we quickly dropped off his bags, but Takahiro insisted that he wanted to clean the house up before leaving. While cleaning, we talked about where we wanted to wat.

"I seriously hope you're not planning on taking me to one of those lavish restaurants you're so keen on going to all the time."

"Oh? And why should I not be?"

"Because every single one of my clients, **every single one,** took me to their 'favorite restaurants' in the area and **every single one **was too fancy! Way too fancy! I want to eat something with soul, something greasy, anything other than, 0 calories and 0 trans fat soy products. Urgh!" he was panting slightly and every emotion he felt danced over his features before he resumed putting dishes in the washer.

We decided to eat at a simple diner, and Takahiro seemed to appreciate every bite of food. I never realized how much he disliked those kind of places. I would need to take that into account and remember it for next time. He never mentioned disliking any of the hotels I took his to, so that would be our next stop.

* * *

"Ahh, ahhn, Ah! Uuu- Akihiko! Enough, slow down, Plea-mmf!" This was another one of those voices I loved oh so much. I relished in hearing that voice fall from his lips, but couldn't decide wether or not it was his lips or his voice I loved more.

Parting from the kiss I let out a growl, "Takahiro, you look so beautiful." his entire being was flushed in a rosy pink, he was trying oh so hard not to come yet. I smirked and thrust swiftly and more rapidly than before, adding the feeling of stroking his manhood. I was so close as well but didn't want to release just yet. I needed to hear him yell out my name while releasing. Even if it was just one day, it was one day too long to be away from him. He was gasping now and instead of keeping myself up with one arm, I used the other to wrap around his back and pull him forward. With my back against the headboard of the plush queen bed, I now had a front row seat in every little emotion that pranced over his features. "Open your eyes." I whispered, "For me. Please?"

His blush was turning into a strawberry color and hesitantly he opened his left ocular. Letting out a whimper that was edging towards a moan, he shut both eyes tightly. Resulting in a tightened hole where my manhood was currently residing, a harsh groan slipped out and I had to ask him again, encouraging him with a few shallow thrusts. Consequently, his eyes shot open from surprise and continued his moaning, the sound coming from his lips more desperate - pleading.

"Akihiko, please. Ahh! Finish, mmm, already. Let me cum, plea-mmm." he breathlessly begged. I decided that this had gone long enough and switched our positions to finish us off quickly. Pounding into him, I released the restraining grip on his swollen manhood and generated him into a writhing, whimpering, moaning mess beneath me.

* * *

He was still whining even after we got out of the shower. Sometimes I really didn't understand him, he'd beg relentlessly about wanting to get off, but once the deed was done, he'd snivel for the rest of the evening about how "short" it was. Hmph, I'll just keep going next time. I thought, no matter what he says.

"Ah, Takahiro, I almost forgot to tell you. Misaki's on a date tonight." I smiled and raised a playful eyebrow to said teen's older brother. However I wasn't expecting the response I received.

"WHAT!? What are you talking about? When did he leave? Why didn't he tell me? We have to go get him. Who the hell is he with? Why is he out alone with someone I don't even know? Akihiko," he smacked me on the arm, and continued his rampage, stuffing his toiletries into the duffel bag, "why did you let him go?" Now he was getting dressed in the bathroom while fixing his hair and still yelling, "What if something happens to my Misaki? What am I going to do then? How am I-"

"Takahiro, its fine," approaching him from behind, I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked at him through the reflection on the mirror. "I talked to the kid and he seems to-"

"HE WHAT? It's a guy!? A guy asked out my precious Misaki?!" He jerked himself out of my arms, "Get your clothes on what are you waiting for!? Take me to where they are! Misaki's being forced to do this and we need to go get him."

Wow, I didn't think he'd freak like this, "Takahiro? What's so wrong with Misaki going on a date with a guy? I talked to the kid, and he honestly only has Misaki's well-being in mind. Trust me, I know. And you know I know, so what's the problem? They're just going to see a movie Misaki's been wanting to see and going out to eat. He's taking the squirt to the really fancy one in Shibuya, with the lions in the front. I knew Misaki would like that, so he'll be fine." I explained. I wasn't expecting for his to go off, I really wasn't. I mean, isn't he used to guys dating? We've been together since highschool, he's even friends with Hiroki's boyfriend too! Why can't his brother be with a guy as well? "I was the one to tell him to give it a shot, Shinobu-kun had a lot of courage to confess and you know even if Misaki wanted to, he could never hurt anyone's feelings. You _know_ this, Takahiro, so why not? Misaki;s never gone out with anyone before, and the kid's almost 18! Who knows? Maybe he can finally fall in love, and Shinobu-kun can teach him what it's like to be selfish. Learn that its _okay_ to be selfish. And learn that taking is as important as giving, Misaki _needs _this, Takahiro. Allow him to live a little okay?" I now had said man wrapped in my arms, and he was calming down.

"I suppose you're right," he huffed. Smiling, I gave him a quick kiss, I knew that once I could get a word in, he would understand. My precious, was just a little too dense at times and would need and explanation to understand certain things. Not that I minded it, that fact made him all the more adorable. He opened his mouth to speak again, "So what's his name?"

"Well, he introduced himself as Shinobu, he didn't say his last name. We'll have to ask Misaki tomorrow. 'Kay?" I was now easing him towards the bed so we could finally get some sleep.

"Mmm," he replied. While he took off his clothes, I eased into bed. Patting the space beside me, he slipped in, he'd forgotten his glasses and I slipped them off for him. I assured him that Misaki would be fine, if something happened, the brunette would surely call for help - he might be a people pleaser, but the kid had his boundaries in place. Takahiro agreed and stated that he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. Which was fine by me.

* * *

**lolawlol. that sucked. :( was it good? i don't think it was :(**

**So for my 16th bday, my momma took me on a cruise and that's what we ate. It was gooooood. But we had cheesecake for desert. I just thought it'd be cool if there were a place like that, yeah I know Sweet Cece's (Or menchies... :| ) Has ice cream and cookie dough, but LAVACAKES? And banana split stuff? Whaa?**

**Haha, how'd you like the uh, you know... *cough*cough* I wanted it to be short b/c I didn't want to take up time thinking through the whole thing.**


	5. Strangers In The Night

**Back story tiiiiiiime! Weeeee! **

**But it isn't about Takahiro and Akihiko, (still working things out) its our lovely Egoist couple! and if any of you are articulate enough to notice, this song isn't by Elvis! Our Egoist's chapters will be Frank Sinatra titles! Weeeeeeeeee! And to make up for not updating in FOREVER its myu LONGEST chapter.**

**Also, some of you might recognize Kazuki from Yunakitty's ****The Happily Ever After**** . I wanted to include their beautiful child in this story because he' so cute! I don't own Kazuki, Yunakitty does! And go check out her Junjou fics their SOOOO good! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm home," mumbled the teacher as he shuffled through the genkan, removing his shoes and setting them beside Nowaki's and Kazuki's. He slipped inside his slippers and grabbed his suitcase to bring it further into the residence.

"Welcome back, Hiroki!" Nowaki called.

"Welcome back, Papa!" Kazuki came in to meet him.

Walking in further he saw that his giant was cooking sedulously, determined to prepare a delicious meal for his family. Turning the stove down for a second, he removed the pan from the heat and gave his lover a quick kiss and hug before resuming his task. Hiroki accepted it without too much defiance and walked to their shared room to set his case on the desk and took out a few materials for easy access after dinner and his shower. He also made a mental note to ask Nowaki about Takahashi-kun. When he walked out, the table was set and Nowaki and Kazuki were waiting for him. Both were smiling those big goofy smiles and he struggled in keeping his blush to a pink and not allow it to get red.

He sat down and they all spoke a unified "Itadakimasu" before eating.

* * *

"All right little guy, time to take a shower." Hiroki said picking up the dishes, he walked to the kitchen and set the plates inside the sink. He then remembered what it was that he needed to ask. "Nowaki, was Takahashi-kun all right when he visited you?" Setting the dishes in the sink, he decided to wait on his lover's reply before beginning to wash them.

Thinking back, Nowaki replied, "Oh yeah, Takatsuki-kun br-"

"Takatsuki-kun?" the teacher interjected, "No, I said Taka-"

* * *

"-hashi-kun?!" I said, utterly dumbfounded.

"Yes, Hiroki," he said blissfully, "we're going out now." a rare smile took over his features and I immediately grow a disgusting hate for that four-eyed fiend. _They're going out now? I though Akihiko liked me! I've never even seen him talk to Takahiro! The guy is the Class Representative and Akihiko openly hates those kinds of people! WHAT THE HECK! _I was done talking with this traitor so I grabbed my things and stormed out of the locker room without looking back, even when I heard Akihiko calling me in the distance.

When I got outside I began to run, transforming all my anger to energy. I let me legs carry me wherever I was going, not paying any mind to where exactly it was. Lights and signs I didn't recognize were flashing past me, but I just kept going on. _Why didn't he tell me anything? I thought... I thought he liked me! _Tears were beginning to blur my vision and before I knew it, I'd ran into someone.

"Wuah!" landing on my behind, I rubbed my forehead as it was now throbbing from the impact. _What the fuck? Did I run into a wall or something?_

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Said the stranger. Oddly enough, the voice sounded like it was coming from a person around my age. But that couldn't be, right? I'd probably run into someone much older than me. Wiping and excess tears from my eyes, I looked up and saw him.

He was _tall._ And that was an understatement, for a guy with that kind of innocent face he was tall. Apparently he was an employee of a flower shop because of his apron and the now spoiled bouquet in his hands. Looking around, I noticed the flower petals were scattered everywhere. On the pavement, on my clothes, in my hair and there were even a few leaves. _Damn, I must've hit him hard._ Feeling the growing bump on my head I rubbed the sore spot and groaned. It really hurt. Opening my eyes, I saw that he was talking quickly with an older man, probably the manager, and removed his apron and smiled to the old man. He set the stems inside a flower holder and kneeled down, attempting to get onto my level, but failing comically.

"Are you okay?" he said, the sincerity dripping with each word. Getting a better look at him, I noticed his eyes were dark blue. No wonder he's tall! He's probably foreign! Or his parent's are foreign, because his Japanese was fine. His face looked young, _It's probably a foreign thing_, I thought. And his features were friendly, he offered a heartfelt smile that reached his eyes and reached forward to pluck a stray petal that was still stuck in my hair. For a second, I felt my heart skip a beat, something about him was so inviting. Like I had to be around him, but that was nonsense. I was probably thinking those things because it seemed like his hand lingered in my hair for longer than necessary and they faintly resembled Akihiko's. However this guy's hands were warm, a much better feeling that Akihiko's.

I'd completely forgotten that he'd asked me a question and ended up sputtering, "Oh! Um, yes. I'm sorry." standing up abruptly, I bowed and began to apologize more formally until I lost my balance and was starting to fall. "Wuah!" but before I could hit the ground, I felt an arm wrap around me and prevent another incident.

"Be careful! You already fell once, it wouldn't be good if it happened again!" he smiled and let me go.

"Um, thank you very much." I said stiffly, a little too scared and embarrassed to bow again.

"It was no problem." his smile never faded as he talked. His mouth kept of moving, obviously talking about something, but what it was never quite reached my ears. Feeling a little odd, I turn and begin to walk away from this guy. Something in my heart was yearning to be with him, but that's too weird. We're strangers, I'll probably never him again. However, the guy reached out and grabbed me by the arm.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, my heart did that weird kick-start thing again and the odd feeling in my stomach wasn't going away.

Looking at the hand restraining me, I notice that this guy's a real fucking giant, his hand is holding the circumference of my arm! _What the heck? _Meeting his eyes with my own, I found that, even if for only a second, I couldn't break eye contact with the guy. It was straining as he towered at least a foot over me, but my mind had gone blank and all I could do was stare.

Luckily, he could compose himself before me and he asked, "Would you like to get some coffee? ... Or something..." his face looked as confused as I felt. His brows knit together in confusion and his eyes explained that he had no idea what he'd just asked.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

A realization of some sort seemed to strike him as he said, "It'll be my treat." he explained, flashing me a smile I wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. "I just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

_Whaaaa? _I thought, but somehow my mouth didn't ask for permission from my brain and I didn't realize it when I mumbled a half coherent "Sure," and he showed me that smile that always reached his eyes and sent butterflies to my belly. The place he took us to was so inconspicuous that I didn't even know there was anything there until he held a door open for me. It had a warm and friendly atmosphere and the aura it gave off was very similar to that of this big friendly stranger of a giant. The woman at the counter took our order and handed us a card to set at whatever table we chose. There weren't too many people present and we sat at a table near the window.

We stayed silent for a while. I didn't really mind the silence, I just hoped he couldn't hear the nervous pounding my heart was giving my ribs. However, I think he did mind it as every so often he would fiddle with his phone or something on the table. I just watched him. I still couldn't get over how tall this guy was! I felt like I was standing in front of a real giant. I got shivers at the thought of meeting a gangster or something as tall as this guy. Hell, even if whatever-his-name-was didn't mean to, he could probably squash me without breaking a sweat.

With my mind still trying to fathom his extremities, I blurted out, "How tall _are_ you?"

Disbelief washed over his face and he slipped out of the chair faster than lightning, for a second I thought he was leaving and there was an oddly familiar pain that shot through my chest. However that emotion was taken over by confusion as the giant bowed and began to apologize, "Please forgive me! My name is Kusama Nowaki," standing upright he held out his hand and added, "It's a **pleasure** to meet you." and smiled.

I'm not sure if I just made that up, or did he add some emphasis to the word 'pleasure'?

I stared at the proffered hand and realized that I needed to shake back. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and I gingerly grabbed his hand, gave a small bow and replied, "Kamijou Hiroki. It's n-nice to meet you too."

Our drinks came then and I was relieved we didn't have to talk anymore.

It really shouldn't have bothered me, but I took into account how the waitress was flirting immoderately with Kusama-san and treating me like a pile of dirt. The girl just about threw my coffee at me, spilling almost half of its contents and soiling the table-cloth. The giant, however, had been oblivious to her endeavors and exclaimed in shock when the hot liquid began to run towards the edge of the table. I caught her rolling her eyes in disapproval before feigning remorse and delivering a sham apology. A host came by to direct us to another table.

I sighed, _'What the hell am I even doing here?'_

"Here, you can have mine." out of nowhere, he offered me his drink, but I didn't know how I felt about that. The idea seemed a little embarrassing as he did already have a sip of his own drink. We _did_ order the same thing, but I've had enough of wishing for the day. It was time to get back to reality and go home.

"Ah, no. Thank you for the offer, but the thought is enough. I should get going now. Thank you very much Kusama-san." giving a short bow, I took out a few dollars as a tip and walked out.

_Why the hell did I even go with him? _

_I guess I just want a ... change? ... But that's being desperate! _

_Yup, that's why you left. _

_But he seemed like such a nice guy... _

_**Yeah, he did.**_

More and more of these thoughts clouded my already troubled mind. _You're going to be lonely forever, the only person you had, was Akihiko. Now that he left, you're worthless, you don't deserve anyone. _I felt fresh hot tears forming in my eyes but didn't bother to wipe them away, more would follow and it would be a waste of effort to try to wipe them away. _I just want to get into bed and sleep forever, maybe then I could dream of something happier than this mess I've gotten myself into. _

But it was still kind of early and I didn't want my parents to see me in this state. They would surely ask questions that I didn't want to answer. I decided to walk to a nearby park, sitting down would help me clear my head and some food definitely would help as well. I shuffled up to a takoyaki stand and bought a carton. I then found a bench, sat down, folded my legs and ate my food, still sulking over this day's events.

Not much time passed before an out-of-breath voice exclaimed, "There you are! What happened? I've looked everywhere for you."

Looking up, I was met with none other than the flower shop guy. _Kusama-san. _I wasn't really surprised, it's not like I was hiding from him. I just didn't want to see him now. Neither did I want to reply to his stupid question. I just continued to eat my takoyaki as if he'd never said anything.

However, he wasn't fazed and continued talking. "You left your phone at the café. You left so fast, I bet you just forgot."

Choking on a piece of my food, I quickly checked my pockets for my phone, and to my surprise it wasn't there. Looking up, I found that Kusama-san had it in his hand and was handing the device to me. Relief washed over me as I felt the familiar texture of the case, _'Mom and dad would kill me if I lost my phone again.'_

I remembered I was in debt to this guy _yet again_, and set my small box to the side and stood up to bow down for the third time. "Thank you very much for returning this to me."

And the giant happily replied, "It's no problem! And now we can talk some more! I was very sad when you left so suddenly." he paused to think for a second. "I hope I didn't keep you from a previous appointment! You were running when you crashed into me. Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you away!" He lamented. _'Heh," _I thought, '_He's_ apologizing.'

I decided it would be best to rid the man of his worries and explained, "No, it isn't your fault or anything. I was running earlier because I needed to get out of where I was." I offered, a small smile only to emphasize that everything was fine. '_Wait, what did I just say? Why am I explaining something like that to a stranger?'_

"Is that so?" he said, interrupting my thoughts. "Well good thing you ended up here, the people are very nice in this town." smiling, he sat down next to me. Without thinking, I chuckled, which startled him a bit. He shifted and turned to face me before asking, "What's so funny?"

"Well, that girl at the café wasn't very nice. I was just thinking everyone's just nice to **you.**"

He gave a confused look and said, "That can't be true, why would anyone be mean to you?" he seemed to give it some thought and a realization hit him, "She did seem a little over-the-top didn't she?"

"No, she _was_ over the top." I replied and grinned. "She half threw that coffee at me because she was paying so much attention to you. People must really like you." _'The complete opposite of me.' _I thought and sighed. He was still facing me and noticed how my frame slumped down.

"Kamijou-kun, is something wrong? Something must be bothering you. You keep looking sad. Is everything all right?"

When he said my name, my breath left me. It sounded right coming from his mouth. Like he was the only person who was supposed to say it. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I feeling like this?' _When he finished talking I couldn't decide whether to tell him my troubles or lie, and say it was nothing. I was immediately inclined to choose the latter as a response. But as a foreign pang of guilt hit me, I began thinking, _'How could I lie to this guy?' _So again, my feelings acted on their own and I found myself rushing words and slurring them together as the pain I was feeling earlier crashed over me like a rogue wave and everything was hurting again. Tears were flowing from my eyes and I buried my face in my hands, mentally demanding myself to _quit crying like a baby in front of this guy. _But I couldn't help myself, sometime between my break down and now, the guy had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. His cheek rested on my head and he was whispering things that I couldn't hear over my sobbing. Out of shock, the wails died down and I was left a hiccuping mess inside his warm embrace. My face was now not only how from crying, but because of the fierce blush residing on my face.

_What am I supposed to do now? This is so embarrassing!_

Once my spasms had faded away, I realized my hands were clenching his shirt and I immediately let it go. However, the firm grip I had on the material left wrinkles. I began to pull away gently and he figured out my motive and loosened his hold on me, but once I had extracted myself from his embrace, he kept his hands on my shoulders and to my dismay, my blush still hadn't left.

He seemed like he wanted to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say. Instead he continued staring into my eyes, and again I found I couldn't tear myself away. His eyes were just so inviting, so friendly, so deep. Like they were speaking to me, it was just so weird. I wasn't used to this kind of directness, it was so foreign but if felt so proper. Like it was supposed to be that way. _Ugh, why am I still thinking like this?_

Finally he said, "Kamijou-kun, forgive me. I didn't want to make you cry, quite the opposite. I wanted to help you out so you wouldn't look so sad. But I obviously failed at that." he gave a sad smile and continued, "I can, however, say I'm very sorry Akihiko-kun was so hurtful towards you." While speaking, he slowly lifted his hand to cup my cheek, his thumb wiping away lingering tears.

_Am I supposed to say something? It's not like its his fault, I'm just an idiot who doesn't know when its appropriate to fall in love. Even now, I'm thinking of the possibilities of being with this guy even though we just met! _

"Did you love him?" Kusama-san asked, his hand still holding my cheek gently, it felt so warm and deep down I wished we could stay like that forever. He felt like something I needed, and I was thrilled I could get it. Even if only for a moment, I really wanted to be with this guy.

"Y-Yeah, I did." I managed to choke out. My vision blurred as my eyes welled up with more tears, and I couldn't see his face anymore. Boldly, I reached out for him so he would hold me for a little while more. He pulled me in and I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't cry as much as before, but tears were still flowing, and I felt it necessary to apologize for messing up his shirt even more. "I'm - I'm sorry. I don't us-usually cry this much, I jus-" But I was cut off as I felt lips on mine. _He-He's kissing me?! What's going on? _I let out a surprised squeal, but it was muffled by the giant's lips on mine. Both of his large hands were on either side of my face and craning my face upwards. My body followed suit and was pressed against his, I could feel a numbing blush that most likely reached my ears. The kiss wasn't bad, heck it was probably one of the best kisses I've ever had, it was making me dizzy!

It was tender and slow, not asking for anything just giving. An experience I was nowhere close to being used to. Everything he did didn't seem to have any ulterior motives, unlike any other person I'd been with in the past. They would demand and demand things and I was in no place to deny, but this kind of thing seemed like there was space to deny and for once I was okay with letting it go on.

However, I needed air and he seemed to need it as well. He pulled back, only to rest his forehead against mine. Chuckling, he said, "You stopped crying." and like some sort of cute puppy, he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

And I had, there were no more tears in my eyes, and the pain I'd felt moments ago had been lifted. Now, however, I was blushing profusely and I felt an odd tingle bounce around in my stomach. We were still really close and I was starting to feel self conscious. Pulling away, I said, "Uh, yeah.. I wonder how that happened."

However he wasn't having any of that. He pulled me back so gently, that I felt like some sort of precious glass he was determined not to break. "Let's stay like this for a little, hmm?" he whispered. My body shivered in response as he planted a light kiss on the corner of my lips.

_This is so weird, why the heck am I not doing anything!?_

_**Because he's so gentle and sweet, how could you refuse him?**_

_I hardly know him! That's how!_

"Ah, Kusama-san, could you please? This is um," I extracted myself a little more forcefully this time, and thankfully he understood, let go of my face and laid his arm over the back of the bench, leaving the other at his side. I guessed he understood, but was proven wrong when he asked,

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just... I don't think... I - I don't know you. We just met like an hour ago. And... I'm... not comfortable with this." _Good, let him down easily that way you don't feel guilty. End things yourself, and everything will be fine._

"You don't really believe what you're saying, right? Cause you're lying to yourself." He smiled and motioned for me to look down. To my surprise, my hands were gripping the hem of his shirt. Before I could have a chance to let go, he layered his hands over mine and kept them in place. "Kamijou-kun? I like you... and by the looks of it, the feelings are mutual - so, why not?"

_Shit._ I thought, _How did he figure it out?! _My blush managed to intensify and I quickly jerked my hands away, stood up and gathered my things, double checking my pockets for my cell phone. I didn't even bother with formalities and simply left. _Where does he get off pointing things like that out? It's not like we could date or anything, how old is he anyway? He lives in another town, we could never see each other! Gaah! What am I even thinking?_

"Hey now, where are you going? Come on, Kamijou-kun," _Of course he caught up to me, one step for him is like five for me! _I could hear the smile in his voice and didn't bother looking back. "At least let me walk you home." Holding my hand, he intertwined our fingers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Would you quit it?! I'm obviously trying to stay away from you, why don't you try it as well? I don't... I can't 'fall for you' or any of that crap. Why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone?"

"Because I want to be with you, I don't want to see you cry anymore. I want to see you smile, and be the cause of all your smiles. I guess it _does_ sound kind of weird, but as long as there's love, why not?" He'd reached out and stopped me by holding onto my arm. It wasn't rough, no it was more like his last attempt to stop me. "Kamijou-kun, please? How about we try it out for a week? See how it goes, and if it doesn't work, I'll leave it be. How does that sound? It wouldn't hurt to at least try."

_**It really wouldn't hurt to give it a try, Hiroki.**_

_Hold up, where the heck did you come from? What do you mean give it a try? Who knows! He's probably making this all up just to get you in his bed!_

_**Now, now, could a face like that possibly have other motives? Don't you remember that kiss?**_

Looking up, I gave the man a skeptical look. He smiled back like he already knew my answer would be in his favor. Half of my mind was screaming and pleading me to say no. To say no because this was 'wrong' and it didn't seem right. I wasn't used to this kind of thing so I was inclined to go with this choice, but the other half of me was crying and pleading with me to say yes, because although it would take time to get used to, everything would be fine. It's okay to fall in love with him - and this side of me, I was hesitant to agree with.

"Would another kiss help you decide?" he asked, that playful smile still present on his lips. He leaned in to fulfill the deed, but I quickly moved away.

"No! No, no that's absolutely fine."

Laughing, he said, "Okay, so can I take that answer as a yes?"

"Well I don't know! This is really weird! I've never been in a relationship like this before." I couldn't help the flush of my cheeks and I tried to hide it by turning my head away. "I'm not used to it..."

"Then how about you allow me to get you used to it, hmm?"

* * *

_God, I have no idea what to do with myself, he's too adorable! He's been so self conscious this entire time..._

Similar thoughts circled through Nowaki's head as he approached the brunette and gave him a tight hug. The youth cringed, but relaxed slightly after a while and the simple action made the older of the two extremely happy, and he felt the confidence he needed to get the teen to fall in love with him withing the week. _I'm sure of it. _He thought.

In the distance, he heard the clock tower go off and signal that it was 9:45. Released him and saw that the boy was still blushing slightly, Backing away a little to give the youth some space as pressuring him was not something he wanted to do, he smiled and commented, "It's about time to get you home, right?"

* * *

Checking my phone, I found out it was past 9:30, no way I'd be making it home by 10:00, my curfew.

_Ugh! I'm dead when I get home! Better call mom now, maybe if I explain, she'll understand._

_**Understand what? That you're with a guy you just met today and oh, don't forget, you're kinda going out with him now.**_

"Craaap, I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"What's wrong?"

"Because I've been out so long and I don't even know where this place it, there's no way I'd make it back in time for my curfew! Urghh."

"How about we tell a little lie? I'll call your mom and explain you ran into me, which isn't a lie. But then I'll say you passed out and I took you to my place to make sure you were alright. We'll take a taxi and I'll explain when we get to your place. Sound good? You even have a little bruise to prove a point."

My hand shot up to touch the tender spot on my head, and checked to see if it still hurt. I found that it did as when I touched it a little too hard, pain shot throughout the area. "Ow," I mumbled. "Would you really do that? Maybe I won't be in so much trouble if an adult explained something like that."

"Sure! It's no problem," He began walking towards a busy street where we could find a cab, but while passing by he said, "and now I can find out where you live. "I'll pick you up, and we can go on a date tomorrow."

"Hey! You can't just-" but he was already out of earshot and had flagged down a cab. He held the door open and waved at me signaling me to hurry.

I quickly ran over, climbed in, and gave the driver my address. He grunted in response.

"Wow, Kamijou-kun, you live in _that_ neighborhood? You must be rich." the guy said, sounding impressed.

"Meh, I don't spend much time at home anyway."

"Is that so? How come?"

"I'm in a lot of afterschool things."

"Really? Like what?" he asked.

"Kendo, swimming, and a few more, but I'm thinking of quitting one. They're all taking up a lot of my time, and I haven't been able to keep up very well with school. Anyways! Why are you asking all the questions? I don't know anything about you..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what would you like to know?" smiling, he looked at me questioningly.

"Uh, I don't know! Umm, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Oh so you're in college? Which one?"

"Ha, actually, no I'm not. I'm currently studying for my GED. I wasn't able to attend Highschool at the time, but I'm saving up money to go to college. I'd like to be a nurse or something someday." he smiled and stared off into the distance, but I was confused.

"What do you mean? Were you sick or something? Why didn't you go to High school?" I'd never heard of someone _not_ going to High school before.

"Um, well. I'm an orphan and uh, I never got adopted? There wasn't enough money at the time to send me to High school because there were other kids younger than me who still needed to go to elementary school and junior high. So I just started working after middle school."

_Wait, what? Is that even possible? I've... never heard of something like that before. _"Really? That's... different. How long have you been studying?" Even though I was still confused, I decided to steer the subject elsewhere.

"Just about a year now, I was only recently able to get the materials I needed to study and its also hard learning things like that by yourself."

"Well, do you need any help? I'm graduating this year, I bet I could h-help you. If that's okay..."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to be a burden on you, and like you said, you must be very busy with your own things."

"No, its fine. I don't mind, besides, I think you would make a really good nurse."

"Aww, that's so nice of you to say. Do you really think that?"

"Yeah,-"

* * *

"I sent him to your office, he wasn't looking too well during class."

"Hiroki, listen to me. He was brought in by Takatsuki-kun. He apparently passed out or something, because the kid was asleep when I checked him."

"Oh. That's what you were talking about." the brunette felt a little deflated as he was shut down like that. Of course Nowaki hadn't been mean about it, but things like that always got to him. Although Nowaki thought the complete opposite of what the brunette did, Hiroki always strived to be someone like Nowaki. On top of things, calm and collected, _friendly._

"Mhmm, it was a little of a shock though. I was kind of nervous when Takatsuki-kun brought him in like that. It seemed a little iffy at first, but the kid seemed to have Misaki's best interest at heart. Takatsuki-kun has quite the crush on Takahashi-kun."

This caught the brunette's attention, he looked up from his papers and exclaimed, "What?!"

"Yeah, he told me about it one time when he was skipping class." the older of the two said as he slipped into bed.

"_Takatsuki-kun __**likes**__ Takahashi-kun_? As in Takahashi Misaki?" still bewildered he began packing his things up as it was almost time to get to bed. "Is that gonna... work out?"

"Who knows," the blue-eyed man said, "if Takatsuki can manage to inveigle Takahashi-kun as well as I did with you, there shouldn't be any problem." He reached out and pulled Hiroki onto his lap. The brunette was still wearing his glasses and the older of the two couldn't help but smirk up at his husband.

"What's so funny?!"

"Hm, Hiroki~ you're just too adorable!" quickly, Nowaki leaned up and captured Hiroki's lips in a sweet kiss. His hands lay comfortably holding the brunette's waist close while Hiroki's were at the back of his neck, keeping the elder's face close.

Needing air, Hiroki pulled back, however Nowaki wanted to elongate their buss and leaned forward to catch the brunette's bottom lip between his teeth, and pulled back gently. Panting, Hiroki said, "Nowaki-"

"What?"

* * *

"Are you okay, Kamijou-kun? You've seemed a little nervous ever since we got here."

_Of course I'm nervous you idiot! This is my first time in your apartment... and we're alone. We've been together for six months, and __**now**__ you bring me to your place? Of course I think something's up. But why the heck am I ever nervous? I've done things like th-that before - heck, I've done it plenty of times. It's just Nowaki, why would I be nervous to do __**that **__kind of thing with him? _

"Nowaki-san, could I - uh, get some more tea?" _For some reason, I've gotten really familiar with him. It irks me. _

"Sure," he stood up to fetch some more while I looked over his practice quiz. It felt weird tutoring someone older than me, but he didn't seem to mind. He was doing better than when we'd first started these study sessions. He was a good listener, and took notes on almost everything i said. It made me feel... needed, and that I was in some way 'giving back' in our relationship. Although I wholeheartedly refused any over-the-top acts of kindness he delivered to me, he always found a way to get me to accept them.

I felt like I should pay for things or buy him stuff, because financially, I was in a better position than him. However, if I even tried buying him something he would always find a way to get me to either return it or convince me to use my money for some other purpose. It was sometimes frustrating, but I understood - sort of - that he was the older one in this relationship so it was only proper to act that way. As he returned with my tea, i huffed out one last sigh before taking it from him.

He sat back down and stared back at me for a while, which made me feel a little nervous. His eyes and the way his brow furrowed were telling me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. I avoided eye contact and pretended to search my bag for something. His intense stare was causing a blush to form onto my cheeks and I was starting to panic from embarrassment.

"Ahh, jeez" he said, oddly sounding a little irritated.

"What's wro- ah!" I looked up, but the next thing I knew, I was layered on top of the giant. My blush growing and his pensive stare had not yet faltered.

"Ka-mi-jou-kun." he reached up a finger and lightly tapped it against my nose. "What's going on? You never act like this. What are you not telling me, hmm?" He folded both his arms behind his back and looked at me questioningly, as if searching for something.

"Um, nothings wrong! Why are you asking? I'm absolutely fine, hehe..." I was propping myself with both hands at either sides of his face. _What am I supposed to say? "Since we've been going out for a while now, why don't we fuck? Sound good?" Like hell! Am I even ready to do that kind of thing with Nowaki yet? Gaah! When I used to sleep with other people to replace Akihiko, I never thought twice of it. How come I'm scared of doing it with Nowaki?_

"Hiroki," _Woah. He hardly ever used my first name, only when he was trying to get his point across. But even then, he's only used it three or four times. _"I didn't bring you here today to have sex."

My blush was nearly burning face off, I wasn't expecting that. "What makes you think that?! I never said anything - why would you? But I mean, it's not like-"

He unfolded a long arm to rest a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Hey, you know that last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable, right? If you're not ready, neither am I.

"I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. Nor do I want you thinking that I only want to be with you for sex. So don't be so nervous around me, I'm ready when you are. If you're not comfortable being in my apartment, we can go somewhere else. I just thought you'd like to see where I live, since we're always at your house or a diner." His free hand was now fiddling with a piece of my hair at the back of my neck and the corner of his lips were slightly raised in a smile.

Sighing, in defeat I rested my head against his chest. Of course there was no reason to worry. Nowaki was too good to me. He always knew what I was thinking and always had the right words to say. My mouth had created a bad habit of speaking before thinking and I realized I'd whispered "I love you," and he was now replying back with the same phrase and gentle circles rubbed into my back.

_God, he's too perfect for me, I'll probably never be in love like this again._

* * *

"Papa, are you going to pick me up today?" Kazuki said and looked up from bangs that were now in need of a haircut.

Checking the length of his own fringe, the teacher found that he was in need of a trim as well. "Yeah, and how about we get a haircut?"

The youngster though over it for a while, but agreed nonetheless, "Okay. Does daddy need one too?" He shifted his attention over to the tallest of their group who was reading an informational billboard on . Hiroki reached over to lightly tug on the ravonette's hair to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" he said, coming back to reality.

"Do you need a haircut, daddy?"

"Ah, no, not yet." They reached Kazuki's school in the next few minutes and wished their little boy a fun day. The boy replied by wishing them both a good day as well, and ran off to catch Daiki who was running around playing tag with the other kids.

"I think I'll have to attend a few more meetings today Hiroki, so if you two want to eat out after your haircut that's okay. I don't know how late I'll be." The nurse had attended quite a few meetings this past month for new nurse training. Marukawa would start enrolling kids with different disabilities and Nowaki had to take all the courses to be able to meet the needs of the new kids arriving. It was very time-consuming as it was like going to medical school all over again. But Nowaki didn't particularly mind, he loved his job and helping more people would make him very happy.

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Love you." he kissed his husband's forehead before taking off in the direction of his office. Leaving Hiroki to watch him walk away.

Blushing he whispered, "Love you too." before walking in the direction of his classroom for another day full of brats who didn't give a crap about literature. Omitting the select few who cared for their grades or were naturally good in school.

* * *

**Genkan: it's a small-ish main entrance place in Japanese style homes/apartments, usually where shoes/slippers are kept since they take their shoes off before entering the abode.**

**I wonder if you can get a GED in Japan?**

**Highschool isn't mandatory in Japan either. **

**HAAAH! I DON'T KNOW WHY THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! **

**So, I'm still changing stuff! Now, instead of Hiroki being 4 years older than Nowaki, its **_**Nowaki**_** being 4 yrs older than Hiroki. And if some of you are meticulous, Hiroki supposedly **_**"had been the one to aid Nowaki in passing his Highschool Proficiency Exams" **_**don't take this literally! Nowaki has a lot of jobs still and Hiroki is going to be the cute little uke in the backround cheering him on! Nowaki is already studying for the exam, but now Hiroki can help him with some things, one on one. :) I really **_**just**_** thought of this idea. I'm literally coming up with this story from raw brain power. **_**I**_** don't really know where its going to go, I just know where it'll end up. **

**Ok so, friends, we need to have a talk.**

**What is going on? I mean I'm not exactly **_**angry**_** but a little nervous. Are you guys liking this story? Do any of you have ideas? I'm not exactly **_**demanding**_** that you review, but I'm just a little scared thats all. I have over 1,000 views but only **_**8**_** reviews? Maybe that's how things work or something I was just wondering. **

**So basically, I would like reviews! Please let me know if I'm doing good! I don't want to write something that no one really likes so please? Let me know if you have any ideas about something, I'd be more than happy if you PM'd me with questions/concern anything! I'm just requesting a little more interaction from you lovely readers.**

**Now, I'm not doing it for this story but, for my other story ****The Great Gatsby**** whoever reviews gets their name and entire review put into my 2013 Happy moments jar because every time I get on FF and see I have a new review I get so happy that a real living breathing human I don't even know took the time to say something to me. If you say something mean and hurt my feelings you won't go in though. -_- that's obvious. But your words mean a lot to me! So please review!**


	6. I Understand (Just How You Feel)

**Hiii! :) I hope you like.**

* * *

"I'm home," I said, eager to go further into the house and warm up by a space heater. I set my car keys on the counter in the genkan and hurriedly began taking off my shoes, coat, and beanie.

"Ah, welcome back, Shinobu." dad came in to greet me with that old man smile of his. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so early." For some reason, he looked a little jittery and as I was handing up my coat, he would look back into the living room, like he was trying to... hide something? "How was your date?"

"It was fine." I smiled, _But what are you hiding, old man? _"I'm gonna grab a smoke out on the porch." Taking out my pack from my pocket, I walked into the living room and was half surprised at what I saw.

_Fucking hell, _I thought. _It's this bitch._ I scowled at her but she looked back at me with those uninterested beady eyes of hers.

"Good evening, Shinobu-kun," my dad walked in then and had a worried look on his face. He sat next to Hayama-san and served himself some more wine.

Disregarding her greeting I continued and walked in the direction of the porch, but was only able to get so far as the kitchen.

"Shinobu! Reiko greeted you so kindly, why don't you reply?" the poor old man was starting to shake from anger, but I was seriously getting pissed off myself.

"I don't give a fuck about that tramp, say hi to her yourself."

"Shinobu! There are guests in the house! Do **not **use that kind of language!" he was standing now, thinking he could somehow scare me, but I just wanted to make sure the bitch understood I hated her.

Stepping onto the balcony and into the frigid air, I quickly lit up a cig, held it between my lips and closed the sliding door with one hand, the other still holding my new pack and the lighter. Surprisingly, my father stepped out and plucked the fag from right between my lips! Throwing it on the floor he quickly stomped it out and said, "_What_ do you think you are doing?"

"Oh hell no," I mumbled, that was it, pushing him out of my way I stomped back inside and went to my room. Before exiting the living room, I made sure to flip the bird to Hayama-san. She only smirked and gingerly drank her wine.

Upon entering my room, I grabbed my duffel bag from the cabinet and began packing a few things, like toiletries, some clothes, uniform for school and of course my phone charger. While zipping up the bag, dad came in with an infuriated look, but since I've been long used to that expression, it didn't deter me. Looking at what I was doing, he hissed, "Where do you think you're going?"

Done packing, I slung the bag over my shoulder and said, "I'll be at Haitani-san's for the weekend." Walking down the hallway, I saw that Hayama-san had stepped out of the living room and was standing at the door. I didn't pay her any mind and began to put on my shoes and grabbed my pair for school and stuffed it in my bag as well. Setting my bag down, I pulled out my coat, checking the pockets for my phone and realized I had left it off the whole day. I pressed the button that would bring it to life, but put it back into my pocket because it would take a while until I could use it.

I wasn't paying much attention, but I could hear my dad walk up behind me, his eyes boring holes into my back. Hayama was trying to comfort him or some other shit, because I could hear her voice shush and console him in that faux voice of her that disgusted me the most. Quickly, I grabbed my keys and exited, not wanting to deal with that situation anymore. Taking out my phone, I found that Yukina had been calling me all day - but right now I had to let Haitani know I was coming over. Searching through my contacts, I smiled when I went over Misaki's name. Tonight had been such a great night, only to be ruined by that evil succubus slut who was currently luring my poor old father in with her conniving ways.

The phone ringed a few times and when it was picked up, I was greeted by a giggling Haitani, "Heeey, Shinobu! What's going on?" I could hear another voice in the background and remembered Haitani was going out with someone now. I hadn't met the person yet, but by the sound of the voice, I could most likely guess it was a guy - and a young one at that.

"Ah, Haitani-san, I'm sorry to bother you this late, but could you put me up for the weekend? Dad brought home that demon lady again." I reached my car and quickly got inside. Turning it on, I held the phone to my ear while pressing all the necessary buttons to turn on lights and heat.

"Oh yeah, sure..." more laughing and then I heard something like, _"Ritsu, stop," _but I couldn't be sure as he had probably muffled the speaker. He came back and said, "When will you get here?"

"Well I can be there in 15 minutes. Do you want me to bring anything?" I pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards his house.

"Naw, that's fine." he replied. "But wait, on second thought, could you get me some... oh wait, you can't bring that... Um how about some soda? All I have is beer and orange juice. Or just bring whatever you want, you're staying the weekend?"

"If that's alright with you," I replied.

"'Kay, then bring whatever you want to eat or whatever. I'm actually running out of food."

"Haitani-san. You know I can't cook worth shit." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Well then just get some bento! I don't care! I just don't want you bugging me for food, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. Hey, Yukina's been calling me all day, do you know what's up?"

"Hmm," he seemed to give it some thought, until he seemingly wandered off into a giggling mess with that Ristu-whoever-it-was person at his place.

"Haitani-san!"

"Oh! Uh, nope. I haven't talked to Yukina-kun since like Wednesday."

"Hmm, okay. Well, when I'm done talking to you, I'm gonna call him. If he wants to see me, is it okay for us to meet at your place?"

He went silent at this, and I heard the boy on the other side of the line ask Haitani-san if he was okay. He replied a little too quickly, and took in a breath before speaking again. "Yeah, that's fine. But tell him he can't come for another half an hour, okay?" He sounded a little serious at the end and I wondered why.

"Sure, I'll go to the conbini and pick up some stuff and be there in half an hour. Sound good?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye."

_Hmm, I wonder why he sounded weird like that._

Suddenly, my phone started ringing and I wasn't too surprised to find that it was Yukina. Without any greetings, I asked. "Hey, let's meet up at Haitani-san's in half an hour, 'kay?"

"Ohhh, I get it. You can ask for whatever and expect it to be done, but while your dear Yukina blows up your phone all day long, you can't even send a quick text informing Yukina - your best friend - that you're busy? That makes perfect sense."

"Shuut up, I was on a date and left my phone off. You should've called earlier."

"What's this? Little Shinobu-kun got himself a d.a.t.e~? Alright, I'll meet you at Haitani's, half an hour?"

"Yeah, and bring something. He's low on stuff. I'm going to the store to buy some foooood 'cause I'm staying with him for the weekend."

"O.K, see you then."

* * *

"_Shit," _I hissed.

"What's wrong?" The teen asked, feeling more lucid as every minute passed by.

Feeling like an asshole I replied, "You have to go home."

"Awuhh~ Shin, why?" he complained, his innocent little face turning into a pout, with eyebrows furrowing together. "This could be a good chance to meet your friends."

"Ritsu, it's not because I don't want you to meet them," I brushed my hand over his cheek to reassure him, "Its cause Yukina-kun is coming by as well." He realized what I was implying and sighed before standing up and looking for his things. Sadly, he wasn't having a great time staying cognizant - he nearly fell multiple times and had to use the table for support when he reached it. _This is gonna be a problem._

_How am I supposed to clean this place up, get him out of here, and sneak him home without his parents finding out what we were doing, in __**less than half an hour.**_

"Damn. Ricchan can't you stay at a friend's house? Are any of their parents not home for the weekend or something." his face looked a little embarrassed, pensive and wounded. Like I was being a little too harsh. Making my way across the room, avoiding the bong we had used almost an hour ago, some books Ritsu leaves for free time when he comes over - which were quite a few, and other various odd things lying around. _This place is such a dump. I'm totally getting Shinobu-kun to clean this place up. He owes me now. _I'd finally reached him and gave him a hug. Continuing from where I left off, I said, "I'm not mad or anything, I would just really hate for you to get in trouble."

Upset with not being able to get his iPod into his bag, he heaved out a sigh. "I know, I just thought we could-" he mumbled the rest, but I knew exactly what he meant.

Chuckling, I gave him a quick kiss. "I know, me too. But really, is there anywhere you can stay? Anyone from school?"

He gave it some deep thought and surprised me when he said, "Ah! Saga-sempai! He always stays at the library late because his parents are never home."

"Oh, that guy who's read more books than _you_?" He nodded. "Can you trust him?" He nodded again, "Alright then, lets hope his parents aren't home tonight of all nights."

Ristu called his sempai while I cleaned up a little, picking up the blanket we'd been laying on and folding it over the couch. Once he finished, he informed me of the address of his sempai and said it would be okay to stay there. Picking up his stuff snd my keys, I walked to the door and we left quickly. I had less than 20 minutes to get him there and come back before Shinobu and Yukina-kun arrived.

Luckily, the guy lived about ten minutes away and during the ride, I briefed Ritsu on protocol. If anything happened, he needed to call me and no matter what I would be there. I apologized a few times about him having to leave, but he understood the situation and didn't make a big deal of it. At a stop light, I told him to make sure to spray some cologne on before going inside - he smelt of hemp and I sighed. Tonight did not go as planned. _Why didn't I turn my phone off? _I thought.

We arrived to Ristu's sempai's house and sure enough, there were no cars in the driveway.

As Ritsu began pulling his bag over his shoulder, I waited for the right moment to pull him into a kiss. When the time came, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, forcing his body to get closer to mine. Softly, I rested my lips against his and he responded by moving his. Pulling him closer, I deepened the kiss and elicited a beautiful moan from within him. _Mmm, I love him so much._ The kiss was now much more heated and he was starting to fidget a little.

Smiling, I slowed it all down and released him lips, now slightly red. His face was flushed and the blush grew deeper when he looked behind me at the house he would be staying at tonight.

In the doorway of the old-fashioned house was a teen, a couple of years older than Ritsu with black hair and amber eyes, watching the car parked in front of his driveway. His face was an odd mix of shock and confusion. To calm Ristu down, I chuckled and said, "Think he saw anything?"

"Err, um I don't know, but probably." he seemed really embarrassed. Looking back, I saw that the teen's face was portraying a different emotion, if it could be counted as one. It was a face of indifference and one had to really think if he was either faking that look or your eyes had played tricks on you earlier because it seemed as if this emotion had been on his face the whole time.

"Is he okay... with this?" I asked, hopefully he wouldn't be one of those homophobes. Then I would _really _have a problem.

Ritsu laughed at this and said, "Him? Oh yeah, he's totally fine with it. Or at least it seems like it. The only reason he's read more books than me is because he's read Akikawa Yayaoi's stuff and those kind of books are waaay to embarrassing!"

I laughed then too. _Well, okay. Maybe he's a fanboy or something and couldn't contain himself when he saw that. _I chuckled again. _Usually those types don't interfere with anything so Ritsu should be fine. _"Well then, I'll let you go read books with your Sempai now." Pulling him back in, I gave him a kiss and reminded him. "Remember, if _**anything**_ happens, call me. Understand?"

"Mhmm, love you." he opened the door and exited.

Rolling down the window, I replied, "Love you too," i stayed until he greeted his sempai and waved me goodbye. Once I felt sure he would be okay, I started the engine and went back home.

* * *

"Where the hell is Haitani?" Yukina complained loudly. "Its fucking _freezing_ out here."

"We did get back early, he probably said not to come until after half an hour because he was out somewhere."

Thankfully, familiar footsteps came up the stairs and to our relief, Haitani-san had finally arrived. He looked a little upset but it was covered up by a fake mask of tiredness. "Sorry guys, I just got back. Were you waiting long?"

I was about to tell him not to worry about it, but Yukina interjected by saying, "Hell yes! We're here freezing our asses off! Hurry up and open the door!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Once we got inside I took the shopping bags into the kitchen and began putting things away into the fridge. I asked if we could open a few beers and they both replied positively. Opening a bag of chips I bought, I poured some into a bowl and brought out the stuff.

"So, Haitani. I see you were smoking earlier." Yukina said with a coy look on his face. "Mind if I have a whiff?"

"Sorry, I don't have any more." he replied, taking a beer and popping it open. "Shinobu-kun, so, tell me, what happened again?"

"Oh yes, Shinobu, please tell us about your day. Start off with this date of yours." He leaned over to nudge me with his elbow.

I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up while Haitani-san exclaimed, "What? Shinobu, you didn't tell me you had a date today. Damn, and a great day all to be ruined by _**one person**_."

Taking in a deep drag, I blew it out and blissfully said, "Takahashi Misaki" and smiled when I felt the angelic name run from my lips smooth as silk.

Haitani-san seemed a little confused and asked, "Is she your age? I didn't know there was a Takahashi Misaki in your year."

"Oh... no there isn't. I'm Talking about the guy in-"

"THE **WHAT?" **Yukina spat, almost choking on the swig of beer he took. I looked over at Haitani-san he seemed livid and pissed as fuck. But not at me, he was staring at Yukina with slitted eyes as if daring him to say something. I was utterly dumbfounded and hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on.

"Yukina, what's wrong?" Everything was happening so fast and I was starting to panic, before I had a chance to put out my fag, Yukina had stood up, dragged me by my shirt to the wall and pinned me against it roughly.

"Shinobu..." he snarled, "are you a fucking homo?"

"Woah. Woah, woah, woah. Yukina... What the hell's up with you. No, I only like Misaki." His grip on my neck was starting to hurt. This wasn't like Yukina, yeah sure I'd seen him beat up a punk on the street many times, but him putting his hand against one of his own was unheard of. The look on his face was terrifying, but we were both brought back to reality when an infuriated deep voice spoke up.

"**Get out**."

"That's a great idea Haitani. Get the fuck out of here."

"No, I was talking to you Yukina, get _**out."**_ Haitani-san had stood up and was right behind Yukina. He looked furiously upset and didn't seem beyond giving Yukina a beating for his behavior. "I won't have you insulting Shinobu-kun in my house like that."

Finally, Yukina released his death grip on me and turned to face Haitani-san. "Hold up. Haitani, are _you _a homo _too?" _

And without faltering, he replied, "Yes, I'm with a guy - so what? Its time for you to leave."

"Fine, I don't want to be with you filth anyways." Picking up his keys, Yukina left without another word leaving me and Haitani-san thinking _What the heck just happened?_

* * *

**Ah! Sooo, (ugh my end notes end up being so LONG - im so sorry!) I got the idea of Haitani and Ristu from Shuusetsu! WOOT! Her story ****Break Down**** is the STUFF! ( i toats thought Haitani Shin was an OC until that chapter of SiH and I was like MINDFREAK. )**

**and ****Torn Canvas ****is pretty good and URMAGERD ****The Shadow Singer**** lawd, her story ideas are fantabulous. If you're not reading her, GO READ. (After you review maybe?) **

**I don't smoke, don't worry. Just for some reason, I though if Ritsu would get high he would be all cute and with the person he loved. It was supposed to escalate, buuuuut~ Yukina was coming over! ooh! I bet you're all like WHATT with Takano sempai... don't worry, All in good time, all in good time.**

**I'm thinking none of you guys like my story. It makes me sad, but I'll keep writing it cause **_**I **_**like my story...**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated.**


	7. Always On My Mind

**Looord. So I've had this chapter planned out for like the month, but then I made the mistake of jumping onto the Johnlock ship and watching Sherlock that I got distracted. And then I got sick. Now I'm watching The Walking Dead for the first time. Pus I started a new fic btwn Haruhiko and Todou! I hope you check it out when its published! :) For that story you'll constantly get an update cause I'm prewriting which is what I should've done for this story. (-/_/-) I'm so sorry minna, I suck at updating right off the bat. **

**Buuuuut, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sundays were days where Takahiro would wake up earlier than normal just to make breakfast for the two most important people in the world to him. It was a day where nothing _needed _to be done and a day where the occupants of the condo could take it easy and not worry about an upcomming deadline, a science project being due or an account to be filed. It was a day ultimately made to relax and enjoy each other's company or go out with friends if that was what was desired.

Yet, something was wrong. There were no smells of a freshly cooked breakfast seeping through the crack under Misaki's bedroom door. He strained his ears but couldn't hear the soft murmur and laughter of Takahiro and Usagi shuffling around in the kitchen. Yup, something was wrong.

The answer could be of either three possibilities; Takahiro's sick. But no, that isn't possible if Misaki's brother was feeling even slightly off, he wouldn't have gone off to that business trip. Okay, so maybe Usagi-san and Takahiro hadn't returned back yet? No, not that either, Usagi had said they'd be back by today, he'd never contradict his own words. Unless something happened to them! Maybe the car broke down or something and they haven't been able to start it up yet! but they would call him right? They both had their phone, they could at least call.

Searching for his own phone, the brunette crawled out of bed and searched his bag for his mobile device. Not finding it there, he searched the pockets in his new jacket and on top of his desk, accidentally knocking over the bear Shinobu had given him the night before. Sighing, he set it up straight and guessed that he'd left it on the table in the genkan when he walked in last night.

To Misaki's surprise, however, he's met with an uneasy looking Usagi-san and a more than peeved looking Takahiro. There wasn't much of a homey atmosphere in the living room and the boy flinches when Takahiro greets, "Morning, Misaki" in a very cold and tense tone.

Misaki continues to walk up to the sofa and sees that Takahiro has made rolls. Sitting down, the brunette picks one up and pours himself some milk. Sifting through ideas on how to lighten the odd mood, Misaki flinches again when his brother comments," So, Misaki. About this _date_ you had yesterday..." the voice held no emotion and Misaki's eyes flicker over to where Usagi-san is sitting and notices that the author's own face is void of any feeling as well. His eyes are covered by his fringe and there's no hope for Misaki in asking the novelist what's the matter.

Laughing off his jitters and replying quite awkwardly, Misaki says, "Yeah, uhhm it-"

"Misaki, why didn't you tell me about this? You know you could've called me." Takahiro interrupts giving the impression that he is mad.

_Why is Niichan so upset? Does it even matter? Shouldn't I be allowed to go out with whomever I want? I didn't think there was a rule or anything. _"Umm well, Niichan, Usagi-san said-"

"And what's this I hear? You went out, by yourself, without telling me, with a _guy_? Misaki, what's gotten into you? Do I even know him? What's his name?

Misaki was now very confused _'Why does that matter, Niichan? You were out, so I told Usagi-san. And heck, you're with a guy! You even love the guy! So why does it make a difference for me if I'm just getting to know someone? I don't even like him, so why are you getting so upset?' _More thoughts started to set into Misaki's mind and the only question he could answer was, "his name is Takatsuki Shinobu, he's in my year."

And to Misaki's utter disbelief, his brother exploded once again. "You mean that thug?! The one that broke my glasses at the movie theatre? Misaki! Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

Looking over to the author, Misaki saw that the man's face was stone cold. Not allowing any emotion to surface. Seeing as no help would come from the man, Misaki began to think of how he could get his brother to shut up about the topic. _'Why is he such an airhead? I would've never thought he would blow up like this!'_ Getting fed up with Takahiro's incessant rambling, the brunette teen stood up and exclaimed, "What does it matter, Niichan?! I'm not even going out with him, so why should you care?!"

To which Takahiro stood as well and replied, "Because, Misaki, I am your _brother._ You're better than this! You deserve better than this. I don't want you getting mixed up with those kind of people. So I don't want you seeing him again, am I clear? He's going to be nothing but a bother to you so you shou-"

"Takahiro, that's enough." came Usagi from no where. His voice was icy cold, but firm and authoritative. Takahiro did shut up, but his face said he had more to say.

Without wasting any time, Misaki retreated back to his room, his thoughts in a mess. As he closed the door, he could hear the subdued yelling and bickering going on in the kitchen between an angry Takahiro and an annoyed Usagi-san. Deciding not to deal with what was going on out there and risk crying, the brunette turned on his music and spent the rest of the day reading manga.

* * *

The next morning, Shinobu was surprised with himself to have woken up much earlier that usual. He got ready for school quickly and quietly, trying not to wake Haitani-san up. When he was out the door, he flipped open his phone and dialed up Misaki's number. It rand a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Good morning, Misaki!"

"Oh. Hello, Takatsuki-kun. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could pick you up so we could go to school together."

"Huh? Oh, um I'm sorry I got here early because Todou-kun wanted me to meet someone on the kendo team and I needed to ask Kamijou-sensei something. But, you aren't at school yet? Its starting in 7 minutes, won't you be late?"

"Late? Doesn't school start at 9:30?"

"No... it doesn't. It starts at 8:30."

"What?! Pshh, no it doesn't I'm hardly ever tardy."

"Takatsuki-kun, if that's the time you come in everyday... you're probably just not late to _second_ period." _'That's why Kamijou-sensei grumbles so much about him. He misses his class everyday!' _though the brunette.

"I guess you're right, Misaki. Well, I'll try to catch up with you at lunch then? See you later." and at once the connection was shut off. Quickly turning on the car and sitting for a few impatient minutes to let it warm up, Shinobu set off towards school. Luckily, he managed to make it to class just as the teacher was about to close the door.

Hiroki was too stunned to see the usually not present student to even voice a comment. Thankfully, Shinobu just found a seat to sit in so the teacher wouldn't have to direct him to one. After locking the door he walked over to his desk and turned on the projector so the students could begin class by writing in their journals. Sitting down at his desk, he took a sip of his coffee and began taking attendance, unsure of what his face should look like when he called out Shinobu's name and there would actually be a reply.

The rest of class passed pretty uneventfully, although there were some snide comments made by the two biggest trouble makers in class, everyone else was quite, _as usual._ This class was mainly made up of introverts and only a couple of the students were able to take part in class discussions. It was a difficult class to teach as he didn't get much feedback from the students, but it was a good challenge for the teacher.

When the bell rang, Shinobu was the first out of the class. He was eager to see Misaki and knew exactly where to find him. On the days he'd make it "early" to school, he would always see the brunette around the vending machines by his second period class. It was also where the student council would post upcoming events and Shinobu deduced that the brunette would spend this time between classes to study the bulletin.

Luckily, his memory had served him correct because as he rounded the corner, he spotted the brunette. And in calling out to him, he saw that the boy's cheeks were red and assumed he was just cold, approaching closer, he saw that not only his cheeks but, Misaki's eyes were red also.

"Misaki?"

"Oh! Takatsuki-kun! Startled me there." he wiped his face with his sleeve and kept his head low. Feeling worried, I reached out to hold his face between my hands and ge a better look at him. He had obviously been crying, but why? He sounded fine this morning.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

But instead of answering, he suddenly pulled away and said, "You really need to leave me alone... please." then, gathering the bag that was at his feet, he sprinted off without a glance back.

_'Did I miss something?'_

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was expecting the Monday after our date, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Except for our call this morning, Misaki's avoided me all day long, and what's worse is that every time we make eye contact, there's this indescribable pain in his eyes. Its like his body cringes and he scrambles for the best possible excuse to get away from me.

By last period I was fed up and excused myself to go to the nurse's office, hopefully Kusama-sensei could offer me some advice. However, he wasn't in and I resolved to take a smoke on the roof.

_'Wasn't he going to give me a chance? Why is he suddenly giving me the cold shoulder?' _Lighting up the fag, Shinobu ran a hand through his hair. Before loosing himself in his thoughts, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Peering over the ledge, it didn't take long for Shinobu to spot the familiar mess of chocolate hair waddling alongside his friend, Todou Shinnosuke.

It made him happy, seeing his beloved in a better mood than earlier. The way Misaki had acted towards him earlier was very unsettling. As the brunette stood on the sidewalk, he could tell there was an invisible weight on Misaki's shoulders which worried him. But as a flashy red sports car drove up beside him, Shinobu was glad to see that the weight disappeared. Even though there was a great distance between him and them, he could tell that it was Usami-san who had stepped out of the car, judging by the white hair. But sadly, he could not tell whether Misaki had been faking the happiness he radiated at the moment.

After a few exchanged words and a pat on the back, Misaki climbed into the vehicle and the two drove off. Sighing, Shinobu turned around and began heading to the stairwell. Before he could reach the door, it burst open revealing his friends who often hung out on the roof after school.

"Shinobu!"

"Takatsuki-kun!" they cheered, smiling Shinobu gave out a few hugs and handshakes, but wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone at the moment, even if his friends had other ideas. "I see you trying to be sneaky, got another tab?"

"Not now, I'm going home. Bye guys." I said dismissing myself. As I walked out I could hear their playful groans and wails, but they quickly turned to laughter as they continued with their lives. On any normal day, I wouldn't mind hanging out with them, but my mind was too troubled about what was going on between Misaki and I to be able to brush the problem aside.

* * *

_"Misaki excuse me for bothering you at school, but I thought I'd made myself clear when I said you weren't allowed to talk to him anymore. I checked your call log on the internet just a few minutes ago and saw that you answered his call to you. I'm very disappointed in you and will be cutting off your phone. Akihiko will be picking you up this afternoon."_

"What? Are you kidding?" _Is he that serious about this? _Looking around I was thankful there was nobody around to see the tears that had welled in my eyes. _Why is he being like this? How come he can be happy and crush my only chance at trying to? _This morning hadn't started off well either as Niichan had given me a pointless stern talk about what he didn't get to finish saying yesterday.

He went on and on about how people like Shinobu only wanted to get into my pants and then just ditch me in a corner. I tried to explain that I didn't even like him in that way, but that I that I wanted to take Usagi-san's advice and give him a chance. So far he seemed like a nice and fun person, I've never had any friends like him. But only Niichan would think I was trying to 'experiment' with my sexuality or was going into a rebellious phase. After pleading with him to let me be, because I was responsible enough to do the right thing, he jabbed me with the comment of being a burden to him and causing him trouble.

Even though it was still early I called up Todou-kun and asked if we could meet that friend of his he's been meaning to introduce me to. He explained he would love to so I grabbed my things and quickly got out, still upset at Niichan's behavior.

Now, I was crying like a wimp over something I really shouldn't have been upset about. However it was still so unfair! Why did Niichan have to blow up like that? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm still not doing anything wrong! Quite the opposite! I'm being nice and _trying_ not to hurt anyone's feelings, so why does he have to be that way?

Out of nowhere, I heard Takatsuki-kun's voice call out to me, but kept my face in my hands. It would be way too embarrassing for him to see me this way! I tried to calm myself down, but he reached me before much could be accomplished. I tried to act normal, or as normal as I could by replying to his call with a noncommittal statement and turning at an angle and hiding my face under my fringe.

However, my attempt was in vain as he quickly help my face between his hands and gave me a gentle, yet very scrutinizing look.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

And again, with the eyes... I couldn't bear it. There was so much kindness, it was suffocating me. Pulling away quickly, I mumbled out a few words - not sure if it was delivered properly and ran off with tears threatening to spill over again. My heart was aching now, odd as it seemed.

It was like Shinobu had read into him, but wasn't comprehending what he'd just studied.

* * *

Luckily, I could keep ample distance between us all week. I didn't even see him on Thursday, so by Friday, he was completely out of my mind.

"...nope, not much. I might just go to that new manga café and check out what they have so far. What bout you? You have a match coming up right?"

"Yeah, its tomorrow afternoon so I have to get up early to get to practice." He checked his watch and sighed, "I gotta get going, I'll see you next week, Misaki!"

"See you, Todou!" smiling, I waved while he walked off. Niichan wouldn't be here for a while, so I sat at a table until he arrived.

It was peaceful, save the soft chatter of other highschool students departing for home. But after a while, I started hearing heavy footsteps coming at a rapid pace. It sounded as if they were heading towards me, but who would need to approach me like that. Looking up from the manga I'd been reading, my eyes focused onto a body that was coming headlong towards me. As the figure drew nearer, I realized that it was Takatsuki-kun. But why did he look so upset?

When he finally reached me, he slammed a heavy fist onto the table, shocking me. He gave one last pout before declaring, "We're going on date tomorrow. You've avoided me all week, and I've given you your space, but I'm going to take you out to... an arcade, and then we'll go somewhere to eat, I'll be there at 2 and that's final."

"Eh? Bu-wha-why? No, you don't need to do that! There's no need, I'd rather not-and you shouldn't spend so much energy on me, I'm fine." I slurred out

"Misaki, I _want _to. It's no problem." he leaned over the table and I leaned away in response. It would be too dangerous to look into his eyes for long. But before I managed to, he reached out and touched my face with the tips of his fingers and sighed, "I've missed you."

And I blanched, finding that my eyes just **would not **tear themselves away. His eyes were doing that weird thing again and all I could think about was how fun it would be to hang out with him,

"Misaki."

At the call of my name, Takatsuki-kun looked towards its origin, but I was still caught in a daze.

_"Misaki."_

The voice sounded familiar, but thoughts of playing games at an arcade with Takatsuki-kun were too interesting to part with.

_**"Takahashi Misaki."**_

_'Oh shit.' _Now I remembered whose voice that was. Slowing averting my gaze, I was met with the stony stare of Niichan. I could feel my skin paling, and Takatsuki-kun caught on too. Seeing my drained face, he approached closer and asked, "Misaki, do you know this person?"

"Of course he does, I'm his brother." Niichan replied, voice cold as ice. He also approached me and grabbed me by the wrist. Surley it wasn't intentional, but the force he used to pull me up out of my seat hurt. The blissful happiness I'd been experiencing only moments ago was gone, leaving me feeling like a deflated balloon.

Once I was out, he pulled me over to the direction of his car, still gripping my wrist tightly. Quickly grabbing my book, I followed. Casting a sidewards glance in the direction of a confused looking Shinobu. I wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the right words to say.

* * *

**Okay, so. I got a review and the lovely reviewer mentioned how Ch. 5 and seemingly Ch. 6 had nothing to do with the plot. I just want to assure you that, yes. It does, not so much as Ch. 5 yet. But it will all make sense in good time. Forgive me for the slow pace of this story but as I mentioned in my very first chapter is that my goal is to make this story LLLOOONNNGGG. Anyways, review! I love them, they mean much to me! I have so many views but hardly any reviews! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted already! It means the world to me!**


	8. Suspicious Minds

**Oooh, I'm so happy! People reviewed and I got a really good idea that helped me with this chapter! Thank you lovely ones! I like to hear what you think because I'm very insecure about this story, well not just the story but like in general. DX**

**The song that helped me push out this chapter was '****Sunrise Sunset'**** by We Are Trees... I like them very much =u= they helped me make this chapter as not sad as I could manage, because my original idea was pretty sad... (i haven't been the happiest camper lately either) Also '****Wolf' ****by Now, Now that helped too.**

* * *

A million and one things were zipping, buzzing and sputtering around in my mind so fast that I could hardly register one and think about it logically before another thought came skittering by and took my attention. Niichan hadn't said a word yet and I was looking out the window, unconsciously massaging the pain from my wrist away.

I'd never seen Takahiro that upset before, it was odd and confusing and scary even. I only knew the dense, yet happy side of Niichan, so a change like this was brand new to me.

"Misaki, is he forcing you to hang around him?"

I flinched at Niichan's cold voice that broke the thick silence. After regaining my bearings I replied, sounding confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Misaki, its simple, is he forcing you to be around him? I know you wouldn't purposely disobey me and if there's a problem, since his father is the dean of the school, we can just pull you out. Akihiko knows-"

"Pull me out?! What in the world are you talking about?! Why would you need to pull me out? And no, Takatsuki-kun isn't _forcing _me to do anything! The only person forcing me to do anything here is _you_!" I huffed.

"This is for your own good, Misaki." He replied, his fists gripping the wheel so tightly, his knuckles were white. "I'm worried since you've grown up seeing me and Akihiko together, you might feel the need to follow in my shoes and that isn't the case at all. I want only for you to grow up and find yourself a nice girl, get married and have kids-"

"Follow in your footsteps? Niichan! How many times do I have to tell you? I only want to be his _friend_! He's fun to be around! So what if he might like me, would you react the same if it had been Todou to confess to me?"

He paused to think. Not once had he looked over to my side, nor did he make any attempt to, "Of course I wouldn't, Todou-kun isn't gay. Even if he was, I rather you be with him than that _miscreant." _He paused shortly before exclaiming, "Wait! Are you telling me he _confessed _to you?" He spat out the word 'confessed' as if it were the most vile thing he'd ever uttered. "And you're still sticking around him? Misaki how stupid are you?! I had expected much more from you, young man. Where has your pride gone?" he finished as he pulled into the complex and I sighed a short breath of relief before I began to feel the anger in me rise.

Picking up my bag roughly, I responded, "Where the hell has your pride gone?! How can you treat me like this? I'm your brother and I'm not even gay! Yet I should take this kind of shit from _you?_" Storming out of the car, I ran to the stairwell grumbling, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." My face was hot with anger and tears were threatening to spill over. Before I entered the stairway, I could hear Niichan hollering for me to come back, but I didn't dare to look back. Maybe I could slip into my room quickly to change, grab a few things and sneak out. There was no way in heck I could stay within a few feet of him for now.

Somehow I managed to make in to the condo in no time. My legs carried me the whole way there, I didn't even think about it. Quickly jabbing in the lock code, I nearly threw my shoes off and ran towards my room. Usagi-san heard my entrance and came in to greet me, but I paid him no mind and hastily continued to my room. I could hear him call after me, but Niichan was shuffling in with a load of groceries and I scurried even faster to lock my door behind me.

I needed to hurry before he realised I'd made it back before him, so shimmying out of my uniform quickly I threw on a pair of jeans, a thick sweater and a scarf. Then I began transferring some things from my school bag to a different bag, tossing in my wallet and a change of clothes as well. Once I was done, I slung it over my shoulder. Carefully, I pressed my ear against the door listening to see whether they were nearby or not.

"Welcome back, Takahiro." I could hear, Usagi-san welcoming Niichan like he always did.

However, Niichan didn't reply with the same calmness Usagi had. "Not now. Misaki hasn't come up yet right?"

He paused before replying, he probably knew why Niichan was in such a sour mood, his voice was hesitant and although I wished for it, I knew Akihiko wouldn't lie to Takahiro and they sounded too close for me to slip out. The anger I had felt before, had now turned into frustration over the fact that I would be receiving another verbal beating soon.

"Um, he has. He ran into his room. Takahiro, what seems to be the pro-"

I could hear Niichan's heavy footsteps approaching my door and in no time, he was on the other side, rattling the doorknob and demanding me to unlock it. "Misaki! Open this door right now!"

I felt a sob rip through my being and kept my back braced against the door, praying he wouldn't tear it down. I could hear Usagi-san attempt to coax Niichan away, and it took quite a while before he managed to pry him away.

I could hear the receding footsteps and after a moment of furious mumbles and authoritative persuasion, one of the pairs of feet retreated up the stairs. I took the chance hoping the pair had been Takahiro's and unlocked my door as quietly as I could and cracked it open. Peering out I saw that Usagi-san had stayed behind and was running a hand through his hair. After a moment, I'd managed to tiptoe my way around the door and whisper a thank you to Usagi-san before shuffling to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said after hearing me kick my shoes on.

"Oh, uhhm. Out...?" I replied confused. Hadn't he helped me escape?

"No you're not. We need to talk."

"About what? You can't possibly be mad at me too!"

"Of course not, Misaki. And neither could Takahiro, he's just... worried for you."

"Worried? _Worried? _You call that being _worried _for me?"

He sighed, obviously distressed. "Misaki, why don't you tell me what the problem is. Why are you both so upset?"

I knew this was obviously hard for Usagi-san, Niichan and I were both very important people to him and I could only imagine how rough it was for him that we were both clawing at each other's throats. "I- I thought it would be wise to follow your advice on giving Takatsuki-kun a chance. I had fun last week and he's invited me to hang out tomorrow and even though I don't like him the way he likes me - at all - he's really fun to be around and I want to be his friend and Niichan is being really hurtful about it! I don't really care that he cut off my phone but to say such mean things about Takatsuki-kun without even getting to know him! it's just so mean!"

I could feel my face flush with anger again and Usagi-san gave me a tight hug before saying, "Its alright, I'll go talk to him, but you have to promise to stay, alright? Go change into something more comfortable, okay? And **stay in there**, I can't promise for this to get better if you don't wait until I come back. Got it?"

I nodded and receded back into my room.

* * *

**Akihiko POV**

_'Is this really happening? I thought he understood when we talked last week?' _I wasn't exactly ready to have this conversation with Takahiro again. Frankly, it was ridiculous, but then again, Takahiro could never get over his little brother complex.

Treading up the second flight of stairs, I sifted through what I could say to really get the point through this time. Finally at the top, I listened in for where he could possibly be. I heard rustling in the direction of a storage closet and found Takahiro sitting on the floor, a few photo albums scattered around and him sitting cross-legged flipping through a particularly thick one.

He apparently heard my entrance as he began speaking, "When did my cute little Misaki become so indifferent? We used to talk about everything and as of late I feel as if he hates me."

Sighing, I sat across from him. "Takahiro, I hope you realize how much of a hypocrite you seem to Misaki at the moment. I applaud him for not talking to you. You're even confusing me with this attitude of yours. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because Akihiko! that kid is a thug! No where good enough to be around Misaki! The only thing I know about this kid is what I've heard around the neighborhood and so far none of its been good! How could I allow, sweet and innocent little Misaki to be around something like that?"

"Well, it isn't like you knew much about me either before we started dating either. What was it you said? 'I like the mysterious side of Usagi-chan,' Hmmm?" I teased, flicking his forehead with my forefinger. "And your parents never said anything then."

"Well, that was different, you-"

"No it's not. Not in the slightest. Maybe you're not ready to see Misaki grow up just yet?"

"That too, but he's still so young and I don't want him getting hurt over some guy."

"Well, its got to start sooner or later, Misaki's already seventeen years old and hasn't even so much as asked for something for himself. He's so selfless. I'm afraid even if he wanted to be with someone, he would be too timid to tell them out of fear of feeling as if he'd force his feelings onto them. And while Takatsuki-kun might not be _my_ first choice, this is the first person to approach Misaki romantically in such a wholehearted way.

"I really think they can both change each other for the better, it might be rough, but instead of bringing them down, we need to encourage them and be there for them if and when they actually become a couple. Misaki's such a good young man and deserves a type of happiness neither of us could give him.

"I thought you'd understood all this when we talked last week."

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking over the week, and I thought it would be better for Misaki to skip this one, but I guess you're right. He is growing up." Sighing, he slumped back in defeat.

_'Of course he can't agree with that argument. I just hope he _actually _understands this time. it would be bad for Misaki if they had this kind of argument again.' _

"So are you fine now? Okay with it all?"

"I suppose so. But then again there really is not point in arguing with you."

I chuckled lightly before timidly explaining, "Well then, Misaki and Takatsuki-kun would like to get together tomorrow. I of course have no restraints, are you okay with this?"

He visibly stiffened up before exhaling and replying, "As long as I know where they're going. And I should have a talk with this kid too, get to know him myself. Maybe that could help me relax a little?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll go reactivate his phone and you should go get dressed and prepare dinner. I'll go and talk to him again."

"Just wait for me then, I'll go with you."

"Ah, no, that's okay. He's still probably shaken up. I don't think you realize how badly your approach upset him. He was ready to leave the house after you'd left. Had a bag packed and everything."

At that Takahiro's expression turned into that of a surprised one. He silently exhaled a soft "Oh" sound, stood up and headed toward our bedroom.

I went over to Takahiro's study and quickly activated Misaki's phone and found it lying in a corner charging. Unplugging it I tucked it into my pocket and began to descend the stairs.

Upon entering Misaki's room I found the boy laying down with his face buried into the pillows and earphones plugged in, the music faintly managing to escape and invade the almost deafening silence.

I approached closer and gently pulled at one of the buds which apparently scared Misaki half to death as he let out a choked sob that surprised me. Awkwardly patting his shoulder, I sat on the edge of the bed and shushed him calmly. Pulling the cell out from my pocket I presented it to Misaki and said, "Come on, everything's fine now. Look, I got your phone back."

At this, the teen sat up and wiped the tears away from his eyes, he looked up to me as if asking for reassurance and I replied, "It's okay. I think he's just gotten a little too sentimental over you and didn't like how fast you're growing up," smiling I pinched his cheek lightly before continuing. "He's okay with you two going on a date tomorrow, he just wants to talk to Takatsuki-kun first before you two leave."

"Usagi-san! It isn't a date!" He cried, and I could only smirk at how adorable he looked.

It was painfully obvious how Takatsuki could be attracted to this kid. Heck, if I wasn't already with Takahiro and he wasn't Takahiro's little brother, even _I _could have the hots for him. _'But that's just kinda nasty...' _Sighing, I continued speaking, "Takahiro's preparing dinner now, I'd really like it if you come and join us, alright?" I slipped the phone into his hands and began my exit.

"Usagi-san?"

Turning around I replied, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Smiling lightly, I remembered to add, "Remember to call him and let us know when he's coming." With that I left.

* * *

**Misaki POV**

_This is good, right? _

Although I was utterly happy, I was still confused. Maybe I was thinking too much into it, but then again, it could've been just that easy. Maybe Niichan finally, _really _heard Usagi-san out and maybe he finally understood. Nonetheless, this was a good thing.

After a moment of closing up my thoughts, my eyes shifted over to the cell still in my hands. Turning the screen on, I found that over the week, I'd accumulated a multitude of messages from different friends. Some asking about homework or if I was available to hang out, most of them normal and expected until I scrolled to the messages from earlier this week.

Takatsuki-kun had sent me a total of three messages after school on Monday and one phone call which I had recieved earlier that morning. Quickly opening the mail, I found that the messages sounded concerned and worried if I was okay. he probably felt the need to ask because of the rash way I had behaved.

Although there was no way to fix it, I felt bad for not replying. Of course it was in the past, but still...

Searching through my contacts I found his number and without much thought, called it.

In no time, he picked up and breathed - sounding surprised, "Misaki?"

"Hi, Takatsuki-kun. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Oh! No, its fine. I was just surprised, your brother looks nothing like you. Well, just from that brief moment I could tell you both are nothing alike. But I should be apologising, by the way he was stink eyeing me, I was wondering if I got you into any trouble?"

"Oh, it's just that my brother can be really dense at times. He really doesn't take time to look at the bigger picture and that's what was wrong. We didn't really do anything... he's just like that. But everything's fine now! He wants to meet you, since he didn't get to talk to you last week."

"Okay, should I come earlier then? Is 1:30 - 45-ish too early or too late?"

"No that's fine, should I bring something? You said the... arcade? Right? Its been a while since I last went to one."

"Nah, unless you have want to take photos or something..." he laughed, "Besides that, unless you like carrying around a satchel or something, I've got you covered so don't worry."

"You don't have to do that! I can bring money, I'd feel bad taking your money like that."

"Its fine! Its fine. Hey, I'm really sorry, but I'm a little tied up right now... I'll call you when I leave to come get you?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course. 1:30, 45-ish?"

"1:30 - 45-ish. I'll try to text you later if that's okay."

"Mhmm, that's fine. See you later."

"Bye, Misaki." his tone was light and I could hear him reply with a smile. Suddenly I felt rude for calling him out of nowhere. He was probably eating dinner or something and I interrupted.

Noticing the way my stomach was starting to wake up to hunger, I changed into something more comfortable and slowly walked out of my room feeling slightly nervous.

Niichan was finishing up dinner and Usagi-san was typing away on his laptop. I thought it'd be polite to ask Niichan if he needed help, but I voted against that; I wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to speak with me and doubting I was as well. Instead I sat on the couch opposite of Usagi-san and waited. I didn't have to wait long until Niichan announced that dinner was ready and by then I was at peace with my emotions; luckily, dinner, along with the rest of the day, passed without disruption.

* * *

**Okay, so like I don't know if this normally happens but with my phone when I had one and my dad forgot to pay the bill, i could still receive messages, I just couldn't open them. So when daddy finally paid, I'd just open them cause they'd be there. I wonder if that happens to anyone else? If not... oh well its my AU.**

**Also! Not just yet, but I'm getting ready to make this story fluffier between Misaki and Shinobu! I'd love to hear any requests or ideas as to how they might fluff stuff up together, also "date" ideas are welcome. It's very helpful when you guys review so why not be nice and grace me with one?**

**Love~**


	9. It's Carnival Time

**Oh dear! I've gotten so many views, you all are so lovely... why not review as well? I'd pass out from happiness :D To the people who have reviewed so far, THANK YOU / ARIGATO / DANKE / GRACIAS / DZIEKUJE / KOMAWO / MERCI / ASANTE - that's all i know... YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. i left school early the other day b/c of womanly problems and thought it great to hurry up and type this out before the end of the month. Thanks to Massive Attack and their album 'Mezzanine'... yeah weird music i know but its coolios! **

**:) Enjoy~**

* * *

Unlike last week, to my utter relief, I was able to wake up at a reasonable hour and began my chores for the day. Niichan seemed fine with the idea of the sandy brunette coming over, even cancelling an appointment he had at the same hour because of his arrival. But by the time 1:00 ticked by, I began to get nervous of Niichan's behavior once Takatsuki-kun arrived.

My anxiety resulted in me re-cleaning my bathroom until Usagi-san reminded me to take a jacket or wear multiple layers beause it would be cold tonight.

It was 1:17 and I hadn't even taken a shower!

Throwing all the cleaning supplies under the sink, I flung myself into the shower, careful not to get my hair too wet, but still cleaning myself properly. Once I was done, I quickly wrapped myself up into a towel and sprinted over to my room where I quickly slathered on lotion, jumped into a pair of faded jeans and buttoned up a white, long sleeve collared shirt and slipped into a thick, deep teal sweater. Just as I was packing my satchel, the doorbell chimed.

It was exactly 1:30, and I had to give Takatsuki-kun kudos for making a good impression on Niichan before he'd even stepped into the front door. Niichan, being the business man he was, has always been very punctual about time. Quickly organising and stuffing in the last few things I might need, I zipped up the bag, walked out, and took a deep breath to calm down my nervousness.

Usagi-san had been the one to open the door and Takahiro was walking out of the kitchen when I arrived. The calming breaths I had taken earlier did nothing to ease my anxiety, because the face Niichan had on wasn't natural. It was his business face and I prayed nothing bad would happen between now and 2 o'clock.

_'I really hope he doesn't flip his shit or something...'_

Thankfully, everything went extremely well. Niichan did pause quite a bit to think through things but other than that, everything went well. Takatsuki-kun was nothing less than polite. After fifteen minutes, of explanations - Niichan's argument being that he didn't know who Takatsuki-kun even was and Takatsuki's assertion that he simply wanted to be friends, 'at least for now' being the underlying meaning that wasn't overlooked - and reasoning, Niichan finally apologised for his previous behavior. Which the dirty blond accepted wholeheartedly.

Usagi and Takatsuki-kun continued talking while Niichan asked me to help him with something in the kitchen before I left. Upon entering the cooking room, I looked at the stove to see if it was a recipe that needed adjusting, but finding nothing I looked towards the cabinets. Maybe Niichan forgot to label the newest of the hot liquid cups before I put them into the cabinets? Or perhaps-

"Misaki- I'll let you hang out with him, but please, be careful."

_'Good lord, not this again.' _"Of course, Niichan," I said rolling my eyes. "Didn't you hear anything Takatsuki-kun said? We're only _friends _right now. If things get too weird, I know what to-"

"I'm not talking about that, Misaki," he paused and I gave him a look that said I wasn't believing a word he said. "Well maybe I am, but not in the way you think."

"Oh, then what are you talking about?"

"I mean, and I'm not saying this will happen, but I want you to be careful with your heart."

"Niichan, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say is, don't get too comfortable. If something bad happens, I don't want- I don't want you getting hung up on something that can slip away in a matter of seconds. It would be bad for you... Don't think I'm trying to keep you away from Takatsuki-kun, it's just that if he-"

Just then the object of the conversation walked in and Takahiro immediately shut up. Takatsuki, oblivious to the conversation going on prior to his arrival, suggested we get going so we wouldn't end up staying out too late. I agreed, putting Niichan's words into the back of my mind and in walking into the living room, I found Usagi-san saving whatever he had written and shutting the laptop. He removed the hard drive he used for saving his writing documents and set it on the side table along with the closed laptop. Standing up, he joined Niichan by the door to bid us farewell. I slipped on my white chucks and grabbed a red scarf to warp around my neck while Takatsuki scuffled into his black slip ons; with one last 'see you later', we left.

Upon entering the elevator my company for the night said, "Sorry if I interrupted something, I just thought it'd be rude to stand there while you two were talking."

"Oh no it's fine, you actually saved me back there. Niichan spouting more nonsense." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..."

An awkward silence ensued until Takatsuki spoke again. "And sorry if I seemed kind of rude or impolite or something..."

"It's fine! And no you didn't, it was kind of rude of Niichan to pull me out like that. What if you had a schedule? We would be late and then I'd feel bad. So don't worry its fine." I smiled a little as reassurance.

As the elevator bell chimed, signaling our arrival to the car park, Takatsuki hummed in agreement. Once the doors slid open, a cold gush of wind invaded the semi-warm transportational cabin. Pulling my sleeves over my fingers and adjusting my scarf, I followed the dirty blonde to his car.

During the trip to the arcade, I questioned him on which one it was that we were going to and he explained that it was located just outside of downtown; a convenient scene, due to the diverse group of restaurants scattered around, allowing me to choose whatever kind of food I wanted once we were done with the arcade.

Takatsuki-kun explained there was no parking close to the arcade and he's need to park in a car park so it would be a little longer until I saw the place. I huffed a little under my breath, the wind was extremely cold, colder than I'd anticipated, but oh well.

Upon arriving, the place was bigger than I had expected. I'd never visited this part of town and if I have ever been around here, it had to have been during the day when the place wasn't able to stand out as much as it is now. There were so many lights covering the edges, corners, walls and doors of the place that it shone as bright as a christmas tree. Which was a good comparison because Christmas was fast approaching. Getting closer I could hear the pumping beats, trilling melodies and laughter from children and adults alike. The happiness emanating from inside was getting to me and I could feel myself become giddy and excited to start playing games.

The place was a little different from the other arcades I'd been to. At this one you purchased little credit card looking things for a couple bucks, you could either choose to prepay for a certain amount of credits or get the unlimited card where you paid at the end - which was the plan Takatsuki-kun chose. After handing me my own card, we began to survey the different games, mentally noting the ones to avoid and the ones to come back to. After sometime, Takatsuki chose a competitive zombie shooting game which I scrunched my nose at. Every time he hit a zombie, which was very often, the abomination would howl and spill its guts everywhere. I tried simply looking away, but the screams were making me shiver up my spine.

Takatsuki-kun saw this and said, "Misaki, you can go look around if you want. You have your phone with you right?"

"Yeah,"

"Here let me see it,"

"Huh?" I questioned but pulled it out nonetheless. Handing it to him, he quickly typed in a few things and pressed multiple buttons while keeping one hand on the toy gun and shooting 3 zombies without breaking a sweat. Once he finished, he passed it back to me and looked at the screen quickly to shoot a couple more before looking at me again.

"If you need me, press the home button twice then hit call. My phone's in my pocket on vibrate. Alright?"

"Oh... yeah. See you." I replied trying to break away from the stare he had me locked into for just a little too long.

What finally broke the visual contact was the painful sound of a wound being slashed into flesh. He cursed under his breath and quickly shot away the zombie that got a little too close. Looking at the screen, I could now see there was a large herd shuffling closer and closer to the barrel of the machine gun on the large monitor. I felt a little bad, so I inched backwards and away until I bumped into a wall.

Looking behind myself, I found that was I'd bumped into was a claw machine. Peering through the glass panel I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. I'd found a Za Khan claw machine! I eyed the contents curiously and found plush toys, chains for keys and phones, action figures, mini pillows with the logo printed on it, and tickets strewn about. Judging by how happy I was feeling I could only guess how ridiculous my face looked, and with a flushed face, looked around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully, everyone was going about their own business, even Takatsuki-kun seemed to be deep into his game shouting curses as the game seemingly got harder as time passed.

Trying to calm my excitement I slowly walked the perimeter of the game, judging weather or not things were accessible or not and the best courses of action to attain the things I would want most. I felt clever, knowing how most people would jump straight into the game and attempt to get the one thing they wanted, when in truth, that certain item was inaccessible.

I remembered when I was little, my father taught me the magic trick to getting whatever I wanted out of the slick game. Just as I was deciding whether or not it would be wise to execute my primary plan, a girl, not too younger than me, stepped up behind me and inquired if I was using the machine. I replied that she could go ahead, that i was still deciding what i wanted to go for. She giggled and stepped up, swiping her card and smiled at me. the game shrilled to life and played a few seconds of the recognizable theme song. I couldn't help the smirk of happiness that slipped out before I quickly composed myself and tried to pretend i wasn't paying too much attention to the girl's actions.

I let my eyes sweep over her face and I found her expression to be focused and determined to get whatever she wanted. I was able to keep my composure under control as she aimed for one of the more impossible and inconceivable items inside the box and upon her failure, I offered one of my more sincere apologies and she left in a little less joyful state than when she'd arrived. After she finally left, I thought a moment over her mistakes and adjusted my approach to the things she did that I was going to do as well but would, now obviously, result is loss.

Before swiping my card I smiled brightly, assured that my success would come soon enough and took a deep breath so I wouldn't go too overboard. When the machine shrilled, I went to work and picked up the easiest thing to get that would also be able to open new pathways to get other things. Quickly picking up the Hamako-chan plushie I carefully maneuvered it to the drop off hole and when she fell through the machine trilled loudly, startling me. Confused, I directed my eyes toward the small screen near the controls. It briefed me over my success and informed me that I was allowed one more try in 20 seconds.

A smile lit up my face and I laughed in joy, quickly analyzing the mound of prizes I chose my next course of action. I wasn't expecting the game to allow me another turn because I had won, but was grateful anyway. At least then I wouldn't use too much of Takatsuki-kun's money on swiping the card every time. If winning meant another free turn, then I could just pick the maze apart piece by piece until I got to what i wanted; which was the newest limited edition Za Khan action figure that included the wok and he used in volume 10 and the new toque that got burned in the 9.5 extra! I could see the hat peeking out from under a variety of other toys and was excited knowing that it would be mine soon enough.

The bells dinged signaling the start of the time limit and I swiftly won a bouncy ball with Za Khan's face on it and once the toy fell down the chamber, I kneeled down to retrieve the two toys and stuffed them into my bag. This routine happened every two or three toys until eventually my bag became full, overstuffed with my winnings. Luckily, an employee walked by and acknowledged my success because of the bloated size of my bag and the pile up of toys at my feet and inside the prize chamber.

Once I'd finished my latest round she quickly offered to get me some prize bags to put my stuff into and ran off returning by the end of the last round. We quickly tossed in as much as we could before the trill of th game chimed and I resumed my seemingly never ending victory while she continued to pile the awards into oversized bags. Thankfully she didn't seem upset, instead she seemed like my happiness had gotten to her and she rooted me on before leaving to retrieve a couple more.

It had been a while since I'd gotten the prize I actually wanted and was now only picking the container clean. But for some reason, I wanted to try to challenge myself and got too cocky. By some sort of bad karma, I'd misjudged the distance and missed a box of drama cd's by a hair's width. While the depressing peal of computerized vibrations toned on, I let out a frustrated sigh of rancor before I was startled by a strong chest pressing into my back.

"That was absolutely fantastic." he spoke aloud, choosing to phrase the last word in english causing his tone to take on the side of taunting. "I came to check on you three times before just staying to watch you, and each time the prizes just piled up higher and higher."

The adrenaline is dying down and being replaced by my childish frustration because of loosing; Takatsuki-kun is a_ little _too close and every time he breathes, it dances through my hair and spurs an odd sensation somewhere inside me I couldn't place for the life of me. I can't feel the muscular plane of his stomach and chest, but his clothes are invading my personal space to an alarming degree. Thankfully, the employee came back then and he backed off, instead choosing to aid her in stuffing the rest of the winnings into bags.

Once the overstuffed bags were taped shut, she offered to store them by the front desk until we were ready to leave. She told us to hold tight while she took two trips, exporting the baggage and returning with a redemption card to turn in when we decided to leave. We thanked her and went about our business.

Eventually another shooting game caught Takatsuki's eye and he stopped by to pay the game a visit. After winning a body pillow, a few teddy bears for Usagi-san and some choice watches for Takahiro, I chose to take a break from the crane games and meandered around the skeeball lanes and by the car racing simulators. Choosing only the more PG looking ones where you could choose and style the car you used. I only played to play; even with skill, competing was never a strong suit of mine and only won tickets I would most likely never use.

After a while, I began to notice the thirst scratching at my throat and began looking for a vending machine to grab a drink; pulling out my cell, I sent a text to Takatsuki-kun asking him to join me. Once I sent it, I pulled out my wallet and bought two sodas. After I opened mine, the dirty blonde jogged up and pulled out his wallet before I shoved his soda between his hands, dismissing the thought of him having to pay for yet another thing. He probably noticed how thirsty he was, for once the drink was popped open, he guzzeled it down quickly. After a small conversation of what we'd done we decide to combine like interests and duel each other in a race.

We picked one that suited both our interests and swiped our cards. I quickly chose a green Shelby, while Takatsuki picked a silver GT-R. After we decided on modifications, the race began. We picked a long and hard course and both of us came close to crashing multiple times but in the end I somehow won.

After the last turn, there was a stretch of road before the finish line and both of us had used up all our resources. The flashing lights and suspense inducing trills had me in a daze until Takatuski hollered, "DAMN IT!" shaking me out of the trance. He didn't seem upset, quite the opposite, he was loudly laughing and I didn't understand why until the scoreboard popped up.

The top five times had all belonged to him, and all of a sudden, I'd made the best record time.

Smiling a little awkwardly, I got up from the seat and we walked around a bit more. We passed a certain claw machine that had an old out of make Za Kahn figurine. It was weird to see it and I mumbled a comment of surprise. Somehow Takatsuki-kun managed to believe that my sound had meant that I really wanted the old thing and he spent at least ten dollars in vain trying to win it even after my many remarks of it being virtually impossible.

Eventually, he picked up a Black Butler Tanaka-san plushie and acted resolutely amazed that the toy wasn't what he thought I wanted all along.

We finally decided on leaving as we had stayed at the arcade for over five hours. After Takatsuki payed, we retrieved the bags full of my things and he offered to bring the car over because it had begun snowing and it would be easy to fall while hefting around the luggage. I waited inside with three of the bags while he gingerly sprinted out carrying the other two.

_'This was very... fun.' _I thought.

* * *

**I'm honestly very sorry this took so long, I keep jumping from fandom to fandom. I'm **_**really**_** into all that Kevedd, Nathan Kedd Goldberg and James Rave Castellanos (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) stuff and really rooting for Marshall Lee and Gumball (Adventure Time) ... -_- I tried to jump onto Caryl (Walking Dead) but i really can't cope with heterosexual fics... which is weird cause I WANT A MAN but... meh. **

**ALSO! this is only the first half of this chapter! Next chapter was supposed to be AkihikoXTakahiro stuff but i think until you readers ask, I'll skip that and get on with the story! Sound good? Anyway, next chapter should be up maybe next weekend - I hope maybe I can get it out sooner cause I already know what's gonna happen... it might come out shorter than normal tho**

**Sorry for my sucky updating! At least my HaruXTodou fic is updated weekly! **

**Random Reader: Wait! What's this I hear? **_**Haruhiko**_** and **_**Todou**_**? Like evil Usagi-ani and Misaki's Za Khan BFF... **_**together? **_

**_Sukisushi123_: Yeah toats! I'm proud of it and think its turning out just swell! Why not check it out? Chapter 4 comes out tomorrow!**

**Random Reader: Well, I **_**should**_** check it out you know? Aleast give it a chance, I might even drop a review and tell Sushi-chan what I think about it and how she could make it better!**

**_Sukisushi123_: That sounds great, friend! I would really appreciate it! I would also appreciate you letting me know your thoughts on this latest chapter of CHFILWY!**


End file.
